


Imagine Me & You: Future Years

by refuse_to_sink



Series: Me and You [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Chubby Derek, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Hickies, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refuse_to_sink/pseuds/refuse_to_sink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter will be little one shots into their future taking place after the Imagine Me & You AU. It will obviously make more sense to read that first, but you can read it on its own I suppose.<br/>Chapter 1: Stiles and Derek move back to Beacon hills.<br/>Chapter 2: Stiles and Derek get married.<br/>Chapter 3: Stiles and Derek go on their honeymoon.<br/>Chapter 4: Babies!<br/>Chapter 5: Trouble in Paradise.<br/>Chapter 6: The Teenage Years<br/>Chatper 7: University<br/>Chapter 8: Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To New Homes

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles and Derek move back to Beacon Hills, into their new home.  
> No beta, sorry for mistakes.  
> Also not all will be rated the same/contain porn so I'll tag each chapter into the notes.  
> Rating: Explicit.  
> Tag: Contains sexy times.

“This isn’t what I had in mind for our first place back in Beacon Hills” Stiles pointed out as he slid out of the passenger-side door of the moving van.

“You agreed to it” grunted Derek as he opened the back of the moving van revealing all of their combined belongings. More Stiles’ stuff than Derek’s of course.

“I only agreed to it because you asked me during sex!” Stiles exclaimed.

“I asked you after sex.”

“Oh, so you’re what, a partially ethical man? Asking me post coitus, during recuperation rather than during the actual act?” Stiles ridiculed.

“Yes.”

“Unbelievable” Stiles muttered under his breath, leaping up the first few steps to enter their new home.

Derek sighed reaching for the first of many boxes that needed to be unpacked. He was seriously regretting allowing Stiles to pack **all** his belongings that were scattered around his childhood home along with the various bits they’d bought over these past few years together.

Stiles has finally gotten his PhD after three long years in Oregon, the only bright light during those frustrating hours was the fact that he had Derek by his side. He didn’t know how he ever planned to do it before Derek came into his life. Now that he thought about it, he probably owed a little of his success to Derek anyway. Yes, Stiles was a good candidate when he was interviewed by Mr Dawson but the fact that Mr Dawson was not only a werewolf, but Alpha of the pack in Oregon helped considerably. Ralph Dawson obviously smelt Derek all over Stiles (yuck when Stiles really thought about it) but hey what’s better than mutual interests in an interview?

Ralph and the rest of his pack more than welcomed Derek and Stiles when they made the move over to Oregon. He showed them all the right places to shop, where had the best food. Derek even got to spend the full moons with Ralph’s pack, and when Stiles wasn’t busy drowning in the mountain of work he had, he spent time with the humans in Ralph’s pack; keeping them company while the werewolves went for a run. Ralph’s pack not only proved to be a good alliance to the Beacon Hills pack in the future, but also good friends.

Now that Stiles had graduated, the duo are back in Beacon Hills, Stiles with a brand new spanking job; which also explains their new home. Right, the new house, less of a house and more of a cottage – set back a way’s away in the forest. It was at least a modern, newly built cottage with an open concept first floor, with the kitchen flowing into the dining room and family room. The only closed off rooms were the two bedrooms, bathroom and laundry room. The upstairs was a vast, spacious one room; consisting of Derek and Stiles’ room.

They had an en-suite bathroom fit for a king with a sprawling tub, at Stiles insistence, and a double shower. They even had their own balcony looking out back at the wide expanse of trees. The real kicker of course, is that the cottage is located on the Hale property, out behind the newly rebuilt Hale house; which explained Stiles earlier reluctance.

Derek had assured Stiles that they’d have their own privacy, without the pack barging into their new home and that they were far enough away that they wouldn’t hear Stiles yelling if he was being attacked (which wasn’t so reassuring) and they definitely wouldn’t hear Stiles in the middle of sex (extremely reassuring). Stiles had been tempted to say no at first, that they should just find their own place somewhere off of the Hale property. But Derek had given him that look that was so pleading; without actually begging that Stiles finally relented. Besides, he pretty much got the final say on the decorating of the house. Relationships, they’re all about the compromises.

“Hey shouldn’t you have carried me over the threshold or something? Not that I’m not all about equality, but you’re heavy” Stiles asked from where he was perched on a box, watching Derek do all the heavy-lifting. What was the point of having a strong werewolf boyfriend if you still had to carry things?

“We’re not married” Derek pointed out. “If you’re all about equality why aren’t you helping unload?”

“Because, we’re working in our areas of expertise. You unload, I unpack” Stiles explained.

Just as Stiles predicted, it didn’t take long for the rest of the pack to show up; and if they made of a habit of it, he’d throw a fit. But for now, he was more than happy to see their faces because that meant more people to help unload, which meant even less work for Stiles.

-

It was later that night, after they’d unloaded all the boxes and returned the moving van, waiting for their Chinese food to arrive that Stiles complained. “Couldn’t you be helping?” Stiles asked shooting Derek an accusatory look – though Derek wouldn’t notice because he was currently sprawled out on the couch, arms behind his head and eyes closed.

“Areas of expertise” Derek mimicked, not bothering with the effort of opening his eyes.

Stiles let out a huff of hot air, stomping around the house placing their various belongings where he wanted them and crushing the boxes with a little more force than necessary. All the while pouting like the petulant child that he was being – seriously regretting making that stupid comment about expertise and areas.

The doorbell rang, indicating their food was here, as Stiles was putting away the last of their kitchen utensils. He swore if Derek didn’t get off his ass and pay the delivery man, than Derek would be spending their first night in their new home in the proverbial dog house aka the couch – the one that he currently found so comfortable. Derek apparently knew what was good for him as he gracefully slid off the couch, picking up the money they’d already laid out on their new coffee table to pay the man.

“Mmm I missed Carlos’ crispy chili beef when we were in Oregon” Stiles said as they sat on the floor in the living room. The irony was not lost on him that the owner of the best Chinese restaurant in Beacon Hills was in fact Spanish.

“Food. Mouth” Derek sighed. After three years together Stiles still hadn’t broken his bad habit of chewing with his mouth open.

“Yeah yeah” Stiles rolled his eyes; because after three years Derek hadn’t realised his sighs of frustration were useless.

“No regrets?” Derek asked a little while later when they were clearing up their dinner mess.

“About eating those last few egg rolls?” Stiles asked back, patting his stomach. “The cramps will go away soon enough, so nope. Nada.”

“About the place. Here. Our home” Derek emphasized the last part.

“What?” Stiles asked eyes open wide as he dropped the last of the containers in the trash. “Are you crazy? This is like the best decision ever. We’re back in Beacon Hills, our own place, own pack, all our own family. This is perfect” Stiles answered honestly.

Derek didn’t need to listen to the beat of Stiles’ heart to know whether he was telling the truth or not, Stiles’ eyes were more than enough for him to get the point across.

-

“Stiles –” Derek started when he entered the bathroom, lifting his shirt off when he froze mid-air when he saw Stiles.

“Oh hey” Stiles smirked from where he was propped up against the bathroom vanity, ass naked, cock in hand slowly jerking himself off.

Derek hadn't been paying attention, could only hear the water streaming down from the faucet where Stiles had started to prepare the bath, bubbles floating around; lemon scented. He'd been too distracted to keep track of Stiles' movements otherwise he would have probably heard the soft moans escape Stiles' lips as he started to jerk himself.

“Bath is almost ready” Stiles smiled. “But you were taking too long doing God knows what so I thought I'd entertain myself.”

“By jerking yourself off?” Derek asked removing the belt from his jeans letting it clatter to the floor - taking off his jeans and boxers in one swift movement. His eyes darted to tub of lube opened on the counter, clearly already been used.

“That among other things” Stiles answered as he tracked Derek's eye movements which landed on the lube. “You know me and the whole patience thing.”

Derek's eyes lingered a little longer on where Stiles' cock was in his hand, flushed red and so very hard. He darted in an instant to stand in front of Stiles, ready to take over before Stiles' hand flew to Derek's chest stilling him.

“Sit on the edge of the tub” Stiles ordered as he halted movement on his cock, eyes not wavering as he dared Derek to object.

Derek's eyes looked down to where Stiles still had his hand on his chest, back up to Stiles' eyes, jaw clenched as he took the few steps back to sit on the edge of the tub. He reached over to turn the bathtub faucet off lest they have a flood and ruin the mood. Besides, it looked like Stiles was in a playful mood.

“So maybe I lied a little about the patience thing. You after all, taught me the fun in what a little patience can do” Stiles said once he saw Derek was seated right where he wanted him. “We have nothing else to do tonight do we Derek?”

“Nothing but time” Derek whispered as he watched Stiles apply some lube to his own cock.

“Right” Stiles whispered right back as his hand started to move stopping just below the head of his cock and moving back down his shaft.

“You know what I love about your cock?” Stiles asked looking up from under his lashes.

“What?” Derek croaked out as he fisted his hands on his thighs, his cock jerking at Stiles' voice and the mention of his own cock.

“I love the veins” Stiles answered as he ran a finger up a vein on his own cock. “I love running my finger up it, then following that finger with my tongue.”

A moan escaped from the back of Derek's throat taking his cock in his hand to get the pressure he was craving - he wanted that pressure to come from Stiles. Whether it came from Stiles' hands, his tongue or the tight heat of his hole. He knew Stiles wasn't going to make it that easy, not tonight.

Stiles finally started to stroke himself harder, bringing his hand up over the head of his cock before stroking back down all the while letting out little moans and hisses.

“Stiles” Derek murmured as he tugged on his own cock, stretching his legs out so that they almost reached where Stiles was propped up against the counter. He reached his free hand down to play with his balls - he didn't know if he just wanted to come right now or wait, prolong it.

“Oh, you're not enjoying the show?” Stiles teased fake pouting stilling the movements on his cock, stopping at the base to apply a little pressure - keep himself from coming.

“Fuck Stiles. The opposite” Derek moaned.

“Then show me” Stiles whispered.

Derek let a whine escape as he jerked himself off harder. He made a ring with his fingers pressing it over the head of his cock letting it emerge through the hole he made before bringing the ring of his fingers back up as the tip disappeared in his hands. He grunted one hand flying to the edge of the tub to steady himself as he continued the motion of fucking his cock through the ring he'd made of his fingers; eyes closed trying to concentrate.

“What does it feel like Derek?” Stiles asked.

“Like I'm fucking you” Derek hissed. “But not as good. Not enough.”

“Do you want to fuck me Derek?” Stiles asked - watching as Derek's eyes flew up, glowing light blue.

“Yes” he all but pleaded.

“I didn't hear a please” Stiles smirked.

Derek was up in an instant spinning Stiles around on the spot so that Stiles now faced the mirror as Stiles braced his hands on the edge of the sink.

“Please” Derek mimicked his hands circling Stiles' tight hole only to find that Stiles had already prepped himself. Clearly Derek had taken a lot longer to get to the bathroom than he thought if Stiles already got himself hard and open. The thought of that alone almost sent Derek over the edge without even getting his cock in Stiles yet. The fact that his boyfriend, the man he loved, the man he trusted could do this in a matter of minutes.

“Don't be a spoil sport now” Stiles said elbowing Derek lightly in the chest - his eyes focused on Derek through the mirror as he watched his older partner lube his cock up.

“Remember those exact words Stiles” Derek smiled knowingly as he lined himself up to Stiles' open hole. “You started this game” he finished pushing the head of his cock into Stiles' entrance.

“What are you – ooh” Stiles sputtered out as he felt Derek enter him - clenching around Derek almost instantaneously.

Derek slowly entered Stiles; not to allow Stiles the time to adjust, more to take his time just because he could but mainly because he wanted to tease Stiles just as much as Stiles had teased him earlier.

As he continued pushing in he ran his nose along the nape of Stiles' neck, pressing kisses anywhere, everywhere he could. He let his tongue drag along Stiles' collar, up to behind his ears where he knew Stiles was sensitive. And he was rewarded with Stiles gasps of pleasure trying to push back farther into Derek's touch, onto Derek's cock. Derek couldn’t' resist leaving a little mark on Stiles' neck.

He was past the point of letting everyone whether they be human or werewolf know that Stiles was Derek's and Derek was Stiles' - they'd gotten over that a few months after moving to Oregon and Stiles being subject to those knowing glances from Ralph's pack. Despite Stiles almost always pretending to protest when Derek left yet another mark it was just that, pretend. Stiles loved having the marks on his body, on his chest or his neck. So long as he could hide the ones on his neck at work, he needed to be a respected Professor.

“Derek” Stiles grumbled as he removed a hand from where it was placed on the counter trying to reach around to get Derek to move already.

“Yes Stiles?” Derek asked when he grabbed hold of Stiles' hand moving it back to the sink. He placed both his hands over Stiles so that he couldn't move.

“Move it” Stiles ordered.

“What about patience?” Derek laughed. “Look in the mirror; look at yourself. Look at us” Derek instructed.

Stiles raised his head the last few inches so that he could look into the mirror. He could see through the mist where his hands were trapped under Derek's. He could see the red marks already littering his collarbone and neck from where Derek had marked and nipped at him. He could see his brown eyes filled with undeniable lush, face flushed red. Derek behind him, who normally looked like a GQ model was just as flushed - much to Stiles' pleasure. It was nice to know that he at least wasn't the only one affected. Derek’s arms were bulging and straining where they held Stiles', his eyes tinged blue switching between his beta eyes and normal eyes.

Derek swivelled his hips with his cock fully seated in Stiles; his eyes trained on Stiles as the younger man shut his eyes mouth hanging open in an "O" trying not to let a groan escape his lips. Stiles lowered his head letting it hang, biting at his lip. Derek was having none of that, he liked to hear Stiles. Liked to hear Stiles' groans and moans, his desperation. He even liked to hear when Stiles got bossy with his “ _Move faster Derek.”_ “ _Are you getting up in age? Just fuck me already.”_ Anything that came out of Stiles' mouth during sex was a turn on for Derek and he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

Derek released Stiles' hands as one of his own flew to Stiles' hip the other in-between Stiles' shoulder blades pushing Stiles further down, bending him over the counter. He pulled his cock almost all the way back out before slamming back into Stiles', almost pushing Stiles even more forward if Derek didn't have such a tight hold on him.

“Fuck” Stiles hissed out on one hard thrust one hand flying to steady himself on the mirror - leaving fingerprint marks everywhere.

“Too much for you Stiles?” Derek teased as he continued to thrust into Stiles the sound of skin on skin echoing throughout the entire room. “Do I need to slow down?” Derek knew he was egging Stiles on, but he couldn't resist.

“Bitch, n-no” Stiles gasped out as his hand slipped farther down the mirror. “More” he choked out.

Derek complied, keeping up the pace pulling Stiles' hips back to meet his every thrust in aiming for Stiles' prostate. His hand snaked around to Stiles' hard cock, almost forgotten yet still sinfully hard. He grabbed hold of it and started to stroke him at the brutal pace he was fucking into Stiles. Derek knew they were both close, too close.

“Gonna come Stiles? Show me who you belong too?”

“No. Show me who **you** b-belong fuck, too” he gritted out through his teeth, pushing back onto Derek.

“Don't be a spoil sport now” Derek huffed out applying more pressure to each stroke of Stiles' cock.

“Shit” Stiles dragged out as his release painted the counter spilling over onto Derek’s hand. Derek’s hand that kept pumping him through it; after Stiles had finished coming.

“That’s what I thought” Derek chuckled, keeping up with his thrusts.

“That’s what I thought” Stiles mimicked only to feel Derek’s thrusts start to stutter; feeling the press of teeth sink into the base of neck as Derek started to come.

Some days Derek would moan out Stiles name and others his teeth would sink into Stiles’ skin or face buried into the crook of Stiles’ neck when he came. Stiles apparently did enough talking for the both of them as Derek only released little noises from the back of his throat that reverberated straight through Stiles, long after his release.

-

“Pretty sure the bath is cold now” Stiles slurred as he felt Derek slip his softening cock out of Stiles. He made his way to the double shower, turning it on forgetting about the bath with the overflowing bubbles; that really Stiles would have been in heaven any other night. Because who didn’t like bubbles and making bubble beards?

“Told you it wouldn’t get used” Derek quipped when he crowded Stiles in the shower, despite it being a large shower, large enough for two grown men.

“We have time” Stiles shrugged letting out a yawn.

“We do” Derek agreed.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. To Happy Ever Afters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles & Derek get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> No beta as usual.

“You may now kiss… each other!” Scott beamed into the microphone – from where he stood under the rustic arbour made from twisting entwined old branches with white amaryllis’ hanging off.

“Really Scott?” Stiles groaned; only for half a second before he was launching himself at Derek. He wasn’t ashamed to admit it.

Besides, Derek very nearly launched himself right at Stiles as well. Their lips met in haste; tongues tracing over lips, exploring inside each other’s mouths. It was just like the first time all over again, and in a sense it was their first. Their first as a newly married couple. If the whoops and cheers from the crowd were anything to go by; they seemed to be enjoying the kiss as well. Because what’s the point of getting married and going through with the whole shebang if you were only to kiss like a blushing virgin? Not that either of these men were blushing virgins by any stretch of the imagination.

Maybe having Scott become ordained online wasn’t the smartest thing; he fumbled his way through the whole ceremony, making a joke here or there – which was usually reserved for Stiles. But at the end of the day, Scott was Stiles’ best friend and after a little battle between Stiles’ best friend and his boyfriend, he got the two of them to be friends. Scott had been reluctant about Derek considering Derek’s whole past, not to mention Scott’s wife Allison; and the fact that she was an Argent despite the truce. Besides, Stiles would have preferred Scott marry them then some stuffy old guy.

Laura had whined asking why she couldn’t be the one to marry her little brother. She thought she’d be perfect for the job but Derek was adamant she wasn’t. He said he didn’t need to be humiliated on his wedding day; her telling embarrassing stories from his past or something. Stiles had piped in saying “ _Besides, Scott’s not much of a wedding planner, and I need someone to help because Derek sure isn’t_ ” he laughed – loved hearing Laura’s squeal of delight as she ran for her laptop ready to take notes. And Derek now realised he feared more what Laura had planned.

The men had kind of jumped into the whole wedding and marriage thing. Not in terms of the length of their relationship, they’ve been going years strong. Neither of them ever brought up the idea of getting married; and were more than content enough as their relationship was. Until one day.

_“So we should get married” Stiles had mentioned one evening when they were both on the couch – Stiles flipping through channels. Derek comfortable having Stiles’ legs stretched out over his lap. It was early September and Stiles’ was just getting back into work, preparing all his class syllabuses and assignments. It was one of their rare occasions of being able to relax._

_“What?” Derek asked startled looking to his side to watch Stiles._

_“We’ve been together for what 4 years now? Don’t you think it’s time I make an honest man out of you?”_

_“You want to make an honest man out of me?” questioned Derek raising his eyebrow running his hand over Stiles’ ankle and up his calf._

_“It seems logical don’t you think? I’m all about the logic – logistics? Health insurance and all that” Stiles shrugged._

_“Health insurance?” Derek muttered scrunching up his nose._

_“So?”_

_“So?” Derek repeated._

_“Oh my God!” Stiles wailed removing his legs from Derek’s lap to bring them under him. “Will you - Derek Hale do the lovely honouring of yourself – to marry me Stiles Stilinski?” Stiles asked rubbing his lips together redness creeping up his neck and tainting his cheeks._

_“Of – Of course. Yes” Derek stammered wondering if this was all really happening._

_“Thank fuck” Stiles said blowing out a gust of breath toppling over onto Derek’s lap to kiss him. “So uh you’re not expecting a ring or anything right?”_

_“What happened to making an honest man out of me?” Derek murmured between kisses._

_“Eh save it for the wedding day.”_

_“Bit late” Derek snorted._

_“Not that!” Stiles exclaimed pushing off of Derek to smack him on the chest. “I meant the rings.”_

So here they were a month and a bit later, October 27th standing in the Hale backyard surrounded by friends and family now officially a married couple. Mr Derek Stilinski – Hale and Mr Stiles Stilinski – Hale. Quite a mouthful but they thought it was perfect.

Derek had to hand it to Laura and Stiles; the backyard looked perfect – despite the cool brisk autumn air of October. They went back and forth about when to get married, in the summer, a Christmas wedding, what? They both agreed on October despite it being less than a month away because they both wanted an autumn wedding; there was something about the changing and falling of leaves, the cool air, pumpkins and warm drinks.

They had a little wooden post that had little arrows pointing in different directions, one to the “bar”, “photo booth” “games” and “food”. They had a white linen covered table off to one side covered with candles and snacks. There was even a little wood plaque sign that read “ _toffee apples_ ” which contained individually wrapped toffee apples to snack on throughout the evening. Beside the apples was apple cider being kept warm for anyone that didn’t want any alcohol; or just loved apple cider. They even had an honest to God area set out for apple bobbing. Derek had grumbled something about how unsanitary that was before Stiles scoffed reminding Derek of his own words – werewolves don’t catch diseases and Stiles’ human family/friends didn’t have any diseases to catch, don’t be such a worry wart. There were even pumpkins carved out saying “I Love You.” So sue Stiles, he only had once chance at this whole wedding thing and he was going to max out the cheese factor as much as he could.

The main table setting for the grooms and groomsmen and woman had a “ _Mr and Mr_ ” sign cut out in paper hearts and strung up. The rest of the tables for the guests had the same white linen table covers; pinecones and more candles as the centre pieces. There were no set table seating arrangements; they wanted everyone to mingle amongst each other and walk about. Everyone already knew everyone. Neither of them had a large family so there was no awkward “where should I sit?” “What side should I sit on?”

“Excuse me. Hello” Dave Stilinski said into the microphone clearing his throat after dinner had been served. “Right so – time for speeches. This may very well be the second best wedding I’ve ever been to. In fact, I’m sure of it – right after my own with Stiles’ mother” Dave cleared his throat again gripping his bottle of beer a little tighter. “I’d just like to say how happy I am that I’m not losing a son but gaining another in Derek and by extension Laura, Isaac, Boyd and Erica. Over these past few years you’ve reminded me what it was like to be surrounded and loved by family. Granted I always thought I’d have a daughter-in-law but heh beside the point” he continued as the guests laughed. “Stiles’ mother made me promise to accept Stiles and his decisions no matter what – that he was a smart young boy. It was almost as if she knew –”

“- Even before me!” Stiles quipped laughing along with the rest.

“That was your mother, smart as ever. While she can’t be here, I know she’d be so proud. So proud that you found the one you love, gained a career and made a name for yourself. All without losing sight of what’s important. As you’ve learned throughout your years living with me, it’s hard to balance a work life with family time. And I only hope you don’t make the same mistakes I did; working all those extra hours when you could be spending it with your family. That time is too precious and too short. It’s often said that when your child finds true love, the parent finds true joy. Those words couldn’t be any truer than they are here, tonight. To Stiles and Derek.”

Dave patted his eyes dry, holding up his bottle of beer as the rest of the guests raised their glasses as well to toast. Stiles got up from his seat at the head table to embrace his father in a tight hug not letting go, tears rolling down his face as well. “Thanks dad” Stiles whispered with one last tight squeeze before heading back to his seat.

“Okay, my turn!” Laura shrieked as she took Dave’s place in front of the microphone. “Let it be noted, that I am not at all bitter that my baby brother is getting married before me. I’m still in my prime” she laughed. “In all honesty, this is undoubtedly one of the best moments of my life. To see my baby brother, Derek, so utterly and truly happy. No tension, no problems. Just complete ecstasy – something I haven’t seen since he was a kid. After – After everything –” Laura’s voice cracked but she continued. “I thought that Derek would be destined to the doom and gloom that seemed to surround him, but then in came Stiles. Stiles” she continued smiling at Stiles’ name. “The man who cares about others more than himself, the man who once he’s set his mind to something never gives up. The man, who after finding out some – interesting things – doesn’t flee” she winked at Stiles, hinting at the werewolf innuendo since not all of Stiles extended family knew.

“The man that loves my brother so completely. Almost to the point where it’s sickening. But if I’m being honest with myself, it’s something I crave. Hope to find one day, even. If only you had a brother Stiles!” Laura exclaimed smirking.

“-there’s still my dad!” Stiles interrupted yet again winking back at Laura because even after all these years it was still an on-going joke.

“To all the good times that lay ahead of you even the rough patches. To my beautiful, sweet brother and to the handsome as ever Stiles. To, two amazing people who have their heads but lost their hearts” she raised her glass in toast.

It was Derek’s turn to get up from his seat making his way towards Laura. He embraced her in a hug, lifting her off of her feet a little burying his head into her neck whispering thanks.

“Okay, okay! Enough with the sappiness” Stiles yelled. “Let’s get drunk!”

-

“Stiles. Derek” Miss Hollis said as she approached where Stiles and Derek stood near the photo booth.

“There she is!” Stiles beamed. “The woman who inadvertently led me to Derek.”

Old Tilly let out a little laugh bringing both of the men into a quick embrace. “I just wanted to tell you that I was heading out.”

“Already?” Derek asked.

“Yes. I am an old woman after all.”

“You don’t look a day over 29” Stiles interrupted.

“Even so” Old Tilly chuckled. “I wanted to thank you for the invite. The service was beautiful, the decorations are amazing. And the flowers, perfection.”

“Well of course; they came from your shop!” Stiles joked.

“Too bad I lost you as a worker.”

“Oh Laura’s doing just fine” Stiles added. Laura had taken over at the wedding shop helping out with Miss Hollis. Laura was in her element, she loved planning peoples weddings or other events; arranging the flowers in these weird but elegant bouquets.  

“Goodnight you two. Enjoy the honeymoon” Old Tilly winked as she walked away.

“Ooo the honeymoon. How could I forget” Stiles grinned wrapping his arm around Derek’s waist.

“Mmm” Derek commented.

“Just you and me. No werewolf super hearing. No werewolf super smell. Just me, you and a bed. Or the wall, table. I’m up for anything really” Stiles whispered.

“You keep that up and we’ll do it right there in the photo booth” Derek said pinching Stiles’ ass.

“Oh yes please Mr Stilinski-Hale.”

“For the love of God, please no” Scott groaned making his way up Allison wrapped in his arms.

“It’s their wedding – let them do what they want” Allison giggled.

“Yeah it’s my wedding Scott” Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“Come on – let’s take some pictures in the booth” Derek interrupted pushing Stiles into the booth and beckoning for Scott and Allison to squeeze in.

They pressed the button waited for the countdown to begin before they started their poses. They all smiled on the first one, big goofy carefree smiles. The second, they kissed each other; Stiles and Derek locking lips Scott and Allison placing a quick peck giggling. The third Stiles and Allison pressed their lips against Derek’s cheek with Scott off to the side pouting like a baby. The last Stiles sprawled himself over the other three as they all made funny faces. They laughed exiting from the photo booth waiting for the pictures to develop; taking a quick look at them before dropping them off with all the others from the wedding that they’d make into an album later.

They took pictures among pictures. Some of just Stiles and Derek. Others with Stiles and his father; Stiles, Derek and his father. Derek and his sister with the rest of the pack; and one with everyone. By the end of the night Stiles face ached from grinning so much but it was a small price to pay for the best night of his life.

“Here’s to the happy ever afters” Stiles grinned holding up his cup of apple cider to clink against Derek’s from where they stood under a tree; under the night sky on their own.

“It’s just the beginning” Derek replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: fought-thewolvesof-patience.tumblr.com


	3. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles & Derek go on their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Bottom!Derek, Bottom!Stiles, Light Bondage, Cock Rings, Rimming, Anal Sex, Riding

“Would you quit with your face already” hissed Stiles – side eyeing Derek who’s eyes were scanning around the area, eyebrows knitted together, mouth in a full on frown. All he needed was his glowing blue eyes and growling for them to get their asses hauled into one of those private rooms to get naked (and not in the fun way) and searched – making sure there’s no drugs up any orifices.

They were currently in line at the airport, waiting to go through security – hauling their carry on (all Stiles’ carry on, Derek said he didn’t need any) as they waited to go through the detectors. There were half or so dozen people in front of them and every one of them were getting stopped, patted down or the wands waved over every inch of their body.

“What?” Derek asked finally looking at Stiles.

“We really don’t need you and your sour face getting us into any trouble. Security is tight enough as it is” Stiles pointed out.

“I’m not a fan of flying” Derek replied nonchalantly. “I haven’t flown very often.”

“How often” Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek.

“Never” Derek growled out clenching his jaw breaking eye contact from Stiles.

“Oh my God! Are you serious? You’re a virgin!” Stiles exclaimed his hand flying over his mouth to cover the giggles that were about to erupt as the others in the line turned around to see all the commotion. “I mean a flying virgin” Stiles chuckled out. “Haven’t you ever flown before, even to New York?”

“We drove” and that was that.

Stiles removed his belt as Derek did the same dropping them into the container and Stiles made his way through the security. He didn’t beep; and the security officer waved Stiles through to get his belongings coming out of the x-ray machine. It was Derek’s turn to walk through the security with a huff; only for the alarms to go off.

“Must be his abs of steel!” Stiles rambled laughing at his own joke.

“Could you extend your arms straight out sir and legs apart” the security asked and started to move the wand over Derek’s body once he’d gotten into position. Stiles wasn’t pleased when the wand didn’t beep when it went over Derek’s abs, because these guards needed to see that he was serious. Derek had abs of steel. Instead the wand beeped when it went over Derek’s jeans pocket. The guard told him to empty his pockets, only to find some loose change. Once the guard was satisfied he let Derek through.

“That was fucking ridiculous” Derek grumbled.

“Cheer up Mr Derek Stilinski – Hale. We’re going on our honeymoon! We can even join the mile-high club” Stiles winked.

Stiles may have been a little presumption about joining the mile-high club. Derek’s arms gripped the arm rests the whole time the plane was taxing down the runway – Stiles didn’t even get his own arm rest thanks to Derek hogging it. Even after the flight had taken off, Derek refused to take his seatbelt off despite the seat belt light having gone off hours ago. He barely ate his food, drank any water and he definitely didn’t go to the bathroom. So nope, no way of joining the mile high club.

Stiles had to try and block Derek from view of the other passengers on the flight, Derek looked scared shitless – like he knew something was going to happen. The last thing they needed was everyone on the flight panicking because of Derek and his seriousness. He didn’t even sleep, his fixed on the little screen on the back of the seat in front of him, hardly paying attention to the movies that were being shown. Not to mention the layover in Singapore and having to re-board another plane, it was worse than travelling with a child.

-

After taking a 55-foot yacht made for fucking royalty, to get to their resort both men were tired not to mention a little grumpy. But finally, they were here – in Maldives. Not only were they finally here, but they were both looking at one of the most breath taking places either had ever seen. Their room wasn’t so much a room but their own private thatched villa with their own little sandy shore with private boardwalks intersecting with others that led to the lagoon with restaurants. In the back of their villa; past the floor to ceiling windows was an attached decking with a table, sun loungers and a wooden staircase leading into the water.

“Jesus” muttered Stiles – dropping his suitcase in the entryway of their villa taking in the interior. Everything was smooth lines, light and airy with dark wooden flooring. All the furniture was in white, netting around the large king-sized bed – everything was just so open and inviting, like ice cream on a warm summers day.

“Yeah” added Derek just as stunned as Stiles was.

“Bed!” exclaimed Stiles as he attempted to run and jump on the bed, only to be held back by Derek’s firm grasp on his shirt.

“Shower. Then bed” Derek ordered. “You smell like airplane and other people.”

 “And this is my life” muttered Stiles although he hardly could protest when he saw Derek stripping out of his clothes leaving them in a pile on the floor as he made his way to the open bathroom looking out into the vast expanse of the ocean. It was night time so the moon was high, reflecting off of the water, casting a glow. They didn’t bother with lights it was bright enough with the moon alone.

Besides Stiles sucking Derek off in the shower - because if he couldn’t join the mile high club, he’d add to the number of times they did it in the shower – they went to bed. Both men were exhausted from hours of flying, layovers and transfers on yachts to even think about exploring their resort let alone muster up the energy to have sex. They had time for that, a whole week.

-

Waking up to breakfast being served by workers at the resort dressed in their crisp white uniform was nothing short of perfection. They wheeled over a trolley full of tea, coffee, orange juice along with eggs and toast, fruit and little pastries. If all else failed on this holiday – they’d at least end up going home nice and fat. They ate their breakfast on the back decking at the table looking out onto the open ocean that was the clearest blue either of them had ever seen – with nothing else in sight. No people, no boats and no islands. It was complete privacy. Just what they wanted.

“I could go for a massage at the spa after that flight” said Stiles interrupting their quite breakfast.

“Not a chance” Derek snorted.

“Why not?” Stiles exclaimed.

“Some stranger touching you? Not happening. I’ll give you a massage”

“Your version of a massage almost always leads straight to the happy ending! I need a massage to get me loose-limbed enough for sex. Not in any more weird positions from your massage” Stiles countered.

“You never complained before” Derek smirked – and okay maybe he had a point. Besides there was a whole list of other things they could do besides head to the spa. Snorkelling, deep-sea fishing, parasailing, jet skis and the list was endless.

-

“Let it be noted that parasailing is not your forte” Stiles laughed once they’d entered their room after a busy day. Stiles couldn’t stop picturing Derek strapped in beside him with their life jackets, getting ready to be thrust up in the air. It took a lot of convincing on Stiles’ part because Derek kept grumbling he’d rather just sit in the boat, watch and take some pictures. Stiles threw a mini-fit saying it was their honey moon and they were supposed to be doing couple activities, and that someone else could take the pictures. Derek reluctantly agreed. If Stiles had any doubts that Derek wasn’t a fan of heights when they’d first boarded the plane for their honeymoon, he had no doubts now. The pictures were priceless.

“Whatever” Derek grumbled into the bed sheets where he’d flopped down face first not bothering to shower or strip down.

“Oh c’mon don’t be a grump” Stiles teased as he rummaged through his carry on then straddled Derek running his hands lightly down Derek’s back.

“Mmm” was Derek’s answer. “What is that?” Derek asked, raising his head when he heard a bottle being opened and liquid being poured onto his back.

Stiles shoved Derek’s head back down on the sheets before answering. “Well since we can’t get a couple’s massage due to someone’s irrational territorial issues, I’m bringing the massage here.”

Stiles started spreading the warming massage oil all over Derek’s back, starting from his lower back working his way up. Derek instantly started to relax under Stiles’ touch, tension and knots fading away. Stiles even worked his elbow into the dip of Derek’s back before moving up to his shoulders, taking in Derek’s groans of pleasure. He moved his hands up to the nape of Derek’s neck, leaning down to press a kiss with a quick nip before pressing his thumbs and working away the tension. He added more oil to his hands, warming it up before moving onto Derek’s arms working his way down. He finally nudged Derek to flip over and raise his hips so he could get his swim trunks off.

Once the trunks were off, Stiles leaned over the side of the bed rummaging through his carry on and remerged with a simple black rubber cock ring. He put it over Derek’s growing erection encircling it so that his cock and balls were tightly encompassed. Stiles licked his lips smirking as he took in the sight before him.

“Where’d you get this?” Derek mumbled once he’s realised that Stiles was doing.

“Little wedding present from Allison” Stiles chuckled.

“You packed it in your carry on?” Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Thought I’d give the security at the airport something different to look at” Stiles shrugged as innocently as he could. “Turn back over, hands above your head” he ordered hoping that Derek would comply.

Once Derek was back on his stomach Stiles got the black silky rope out of the carry on, fastening the rope around Derek’s wrists and tying it off to the bedposts on the bed. The rope although soft and silky wouldn’t be easily broken by most, but Derek could break it with just a little tug if he wanted – but that wasn’t the point.

When Derek was finally secured Stiles moved back Derek’s body pressing kisses down his spine until he reached Derek’s ass and sunk his teeth into Derek’s right buttock. Derek let out a strangled moan pulling at the restraints and pushing himself further into the mattress – not that it hurt but more that he was surprised even if he would heal in a few seconds.

“Now, now Derek. Be a good boy if you still want to play” Stiles teased tracing his tongue over the bite that was already starting to fade. Derek let out an unmistakable growl only to have it turn into a moan as Stiles traced his tongue up Derek’s thigh. He continued to drag his tongue, moving it in little circles moving closer to the inside of his thigh leaving a trail of spit in its wake. Derek’s cock throbbed as he tried to grind it more into the mattress.

Derek tried to spread his legs out a little to accommodate Stiles who instantly settled into the gap as he finally ran his tongue over Derek’s balls. He gave it a leisurely lick just to hear Derek’s shudder of breath, continuing the little licks over and over. Derek felt as more hot oil was massaged into his upper thighs moving down as Stiles pressed his fingers into the backs of Derek’s knee just to feel him jerk once again – Stiles knew Derek was sensitive there.

“You like that?” Stiles whispered as he moved back up Derek’s body, his lips pressed against Derek’s ear. When Derek didn’t answer Stiles took Derek’s lobe into his mouth and gently bit down just to watch Derek try and squirm away. “I did ask a question. Do you like that?” Stiles repeated.

“Yeah” Derek breathed eyes shut tight. Stiles loved watching the way Derek always flushed in bed, despite his werewolf super abilities, he always got so worked up in bed and it was the perfect sight. Ironically, Derek was a dirty talker in bed when he was topping Stiles, yet whenever Stiles topped him it was like he lost his motor ability, nothing but strangled moans and strings of words that don’t even form a proper sentence.

Stiles chuckled moving back down to Derek’s ass and placing his oil slicked hands on Derek’s cheeks, thumb in the crack to pull it apart. “Remember the restraints” Stiles reminded as he ducked his head to run his tongue over Derek’s tight hole only to have Derek let out a incoherent moan pushing back into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles continued to lick a line over Derek, placing his whole mouth over giving it an open mouthed dirty kiss. As much as he loved when Derek did this to him, he almost loved doing it more to Derek just to watch the way he reacts. Pushing back onto Stiles, his tight hole trying to clench around something that isn’t there – not yet at least.

 “I’m torn between fucking the hell out of you” Stiles punctuated by pressing a finger to Derek’s hole, not yet penetrating. “Or flipping you over and riding you to the point of desperation. Or maybe both?”

“Both” Derek rasped.

“Oh if you insist” Stiles sighed as if he were being put out by having to do so. “Flip back over.”

“You know the joys of all these toys?” Stiles asked once Derek had flipped onto his back. “Preparation my friend” Stiles smiled as he got off the bed to get his own trunks off to reveal a black plug peeking out between his cheeks. He watched as Derek’s eyes grew, realising that Stiles had had it in him all day. “You got into such a huff about massages this morning that you didn’t even notice I took a little longer in the bathroom than usual. I’d have made a good boy scout” Stiles joked.

“That’s not the kind of preparation they mean” Derek snorted.

“Preparation is preparation” Stiles shrugged as he crawled up the bed.

He eyed Derek’s cock that was lying against his stomach, before running his tongue up the underside watching as it jerked. He continued licking up, tracing his tongue on the underside just under the head as Derek tried to buck his hips up.  “I’m pretty sure they teach patience in boy scouts as well” Stiles jokingly scolded.

“Good thing I never went” Derek grunted eyeing his cock signalling without words that Stiles should get this show on the road. “Besides, you’re one to talk.”

“Now now, don’t get all snippy on me” Stiles teased taking hold of Derek’s cock in a firm grip slowly stroking up and then back down, twisting his hand as he went. After a few strokes, Stiles lowered his head again taking the head of Derek’s cock into his mouth, running his tongue around the tip. He soon sunk down taking as much of Derek into his mouth as he could, coming back up and repeating.

Soon enough Stiles was done with the foreplay, growing even more aroused by the minute and either needed to fuck or be fucked. As much as he loved getting his mouth fucked, sometimes even enjoyed it more than the actual sex ( _sometimes_ ) he wanted more and he wanted it now.  He grabbed the lube out of the never ending bag squirting some onto his hand and slicking Derek’s cock up making sure he was well lubricated.

“Eyes open big guy” Stiles ordered leaning in to Derek for what was supposed to be a quick kiss but turned into a dirty open mouthed kiss with tongues tracing over tongues and lips. Stiles pulled away, grabbing hold of Derek’s cock guiding it to his own hole and started to slowly lower himself down. As soon as the tip of Derek’s cock entered Stiles he pulled against the restraints, wanting to place his hands on Stiles’ hips, fuck up into Stiles. Every time they did this, no matter that Stiles was riding, Derek would eventually take over, a death grip on Stiles’ hips holding him in place as he fucked up into Stiles as hard as he could at a pace that suited him and drove Stiles crazy. And although Stiles loved that, he was going to enjoy doing it his way.

Once Stiles was fully seated on Derek’s dick, he placed his hands on Derek’s chest, digging his nails in just to hear Derek grunt before he started rocking back and forth slowly grinding his hips not bothering to pick up the pace. He continued the gyrations until Derek let out a strangled moan thrusting his hips up. Stiles finally relented, grabbing at Derek’s chest for purchase as he rose up, so that Derek’s cock was almost all the way out before dropping back down on Derek’s thick shaft.   

“Fuck… Stiles” Derek whispered his arms flexing from where they were restrained with the ropes.

“Oh you mean, Stiles please fuck me?” Stiles voice hitched as he stopped his movements. “Make you come while I’m fucking you?”

Derek closed his eyes breathing in then out with a loud exhale as he nodded his head yes.

Stiles rose off of Derek in one quick movement leaning the last few inches to place kisses along Derek’s jaw, biting down on Derek’s neck just to watch the teeth marks fade away before his eyes.

“Feel free to come whenever” Stiles said, patting his hand on Derek’s cheek, earning a death glare from Derek. Well that just couldn’t do, could it? Stiles undid the ropes as quickly as he could and took the cock ring off of Derek. He positioned himself at the end of the bed, pulling or at least attempted to pull Derek to the end of the bed, Derek bracing his legs on the bed. Stiles slicked his own cock and rubbed some lube around Derek’s hole, pushing a finger in at a time giving short quick thrusts when Derek tried to tell him he was ready.

Stiles guides his cock to Derek’s entrance as Derek lifts and hold his leg up in mid-air. Stiles slowly pushes his cock in, trying not to come just from watching Derek’s face scrunch up the way it does – his eyebrows knitted together, cheeks flushed, lips red from rubbing them together. Once he’s all the way in Stiles leans forward, so he and Derek are chest to chest one hand still near his cock as he slowly thrusts in and out, the other hand braced over Derek’s shoulder, hand braced behind Derek’s neck his thumb digging into Derek’s neck. “Oh” is all Stiles gets out as he starts to thrust in faster eyes closed mouth open.

The pace isn’t fast, but it doesn’t need to be. Derek likes it like this sometimes, when he and Stiles are face to face, chest to chest, skin gliding over skin, Stiles fucking into him as his cock rubs against Stiles’ stomach. He knows he’s not going to last much longer, but by the way Stiles’ breathing is coming faster, his hips stuttering, and the way his thumb is pressing just _that_ much harder at Derek’s neck – Stiles is close.

Derek comes first with Stiles’ name on his lips as he spurts all over himself and Stiles’ chest, getting spread between the movements of their bodies.  

“Yup” is the only thing Stiles says as his hips slam once more into Derek before he spills coming into Derek, mouth open eyes shut tight like he’s concentrating on a particularly hard question.  

After they’ve come down from their high, Stiles’ breathing under control he rolls off of Derek onto his back bone shatteringly tired. “Dude.”

“I hate when you say that, every time after sex” Derek huffs turning his head to see Stiles’ face.

“Good fuck bro?” Stiles tries.

“Just shut up” Derek jokes rolling onto his side finger tracing over Stiles’ chest, as he watches Stiles’ nipples turn into hard peaks and a shiver run through his entire body.

“I don’t want to go home” Stiles sighs.

“We’ve still got a whole week left here” Derek points out.

“A week just spent in here?”

“If you want” Derek laughs.

 

 


	4. Double Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies!  
> No warnings needed.  
> No beta so mistakes are mine as per usual.

“Stiles? **STILES?** ”

“Wha-?” Stiles mumbled as he half walked half fell down the stairs. It was way too early in the morning to deal with all this yelling.

“I need a spoon.”

“You know where the spoons are” Stiles huffed at the foot of the stairs – he could see Derek through their open concept house, standing in the kitchen staring at the drawer. He was baiting Derek and they both knew it.

“I can’t open the fucking drawer Stiles. What the hell did you do?”

“I baby-proofed the house, duh.”

“How the hell is a baby going to get to the top drawer?” Derek growled.

“Uh I don’t know! Super baby with their werewolf skills, I’m taking no risks.”

“ **Stiles-**.”

“Move” Stiles said as he shoved Derek lightly away from the drawer and Derek actually moved. “Open the drawer until it locks, stick your hand in and push down. Ta-dah! Drawer opens.” He handed Derek a large spoon, getting another out for his morning cup of coffee.

They were actually doing this, taking the theoretical leap and having an honest to God baby. One they were going to have to look after for a longer period than a single evening. They found a surrogate mother, a werewolf from another pack who agreed to have their baby. Her egg, Derek’s sperm. Fortunately she didn’t want anything to do with the baby; she was merely the egg donor and the baby carrier. Mackenzie – that was her name, was a single 30 or so year old that knew the Hale’s from passing due to their parents knowing each other from years ago. She agreed to help Stiles and Derek out since she was able and willing, besides it’s not like she had to worry about the after-birth stretch marks carried with child birth – she’d heal.

Mackenzie has been living with them since Derek’s sperm got her pregnant. She’s been sleeping in one of the spare rooms, spending time with the Hale pack, walking around Beacon Hills, and even going to some pre-natal yoga classes to keep up appearances that she wanted to stay fit after the birth – not that it was even a real concern to her. She was currently on one of her morning walks with Laura; they’ve gelled like sisters so Stiles and Derek were on their own.

“When did you even do all this?” Derek leaned against the counter, digging into his bowl of cereal crunching loudly.

“Last night when you were at work” Stiles shrugged. “Mack and your sister helped me.”

“Last time I leave you three alone.”

“Have you been reading those baby books?” Stiles accused as he heaped sugar into his coffee.

“There’s a book about werewolf babies?” Derek asked raising his eyebrows.

“Derek! A baby is a baby, they still need love and nurture and regular feedings and all that. Start reading. Or I’m afraid I’ll have to withhold sex.”

“Good luck keeping that threat” Derek snorted.

-

Derek called it. Stiles couldn’t even keep his threat up a full 24 hours. That Saturday night in bed Derek jokingly flipped through one of the dozen baby books Stiles had bought before yawning and tossing the book on the ground. Stiles had narrowed his eyes at Derek, telling him to pick up that book and pick it up now. Derek shrugged telling him he could get it himself, nothing interesting to read.

Stiles had scrambled across Derek’s lap to reach over onto the ground to try and retrieve the book. Derek smacked his ass through his sleep pants and it was sad that, that was all it took to get Stiles in the mood. Where was the romance? It’s been a hectic week; they only managed to have sex once – on Monday. It was now Saturday, they both had nowhere to be tomorrow why not take advantage? Besides it’s not like they’re going to have all the time in the world once mini Derek was born.

Thank whoever that Mackenzie had brought her noise cancelling headphones when she moved in for the next nine months. As to whether she used them or not – Stiles didn’t want to think about that. He could only imagine the kind of gossip she would pass on to Laura.

-

**Nicholas Scott Stilinski-Hale**

**March 7 th**

**7lb 5 oz.**

**Proud Parents Derek and Stiles Stilinski-Hale**

It was a Thursday afternoon, both Stiles and Derek were at work when they got a call from Erica telling them she and Mackenzie were on the way to the hospital – Mackenzie was going into labour. Derek had to wait until someone else could get in and cover him before he could go to the hospital, while Stiles threw his hands up in the air yelling “ _Class dismissed, class dismisses! I’m having a baby”._ What students are going to complain about a class ending early with no extra work to be done? No one.

Stiles didn’t even remember if he closed the car door properly in the parking lot let alone locked the car whereas Derek was the more level-headed one that headed home first, to pick up the car seat and anything else he thought the baby might need, or Mackenzie. Derek remembered to lock his car door before he jogged into the hospital to find where Mackenzie was.

Mack had said before she didn’t mind if Derek and Stiles chose to be in the hospital room with her – it was their child after all. Neither of them had really thought that whole process out thoroughly, more concerned with their unborn child and didn’t actually picture what child birth looked like. They were both suited up in their hospital gowns, masks on, standing behind the doctor looking on in complete horror. Thank God neither of them had vaginas.

It honestly looked like Stiles and Derek were in more pain than Mackenzie, other than a few grunts here and there with a few swear words (probably more for show than anything else) before little Nicholas popped out. He was the most beautiful baby either of them had ever seen – in their humble opinion – because honestly, all new born babies aren’t that cute.

Nicholas had a crown of dark hair, similar to Derek’s with the same eye colour, crying as loud as anything. Luckily werewolf babies, when born aren’t that different than human babies when born so they could afford to go through with the birth at a hospital, with proper doctors and safety precautions because you couldn’t be too careful, werewolf or not.

-

Two days later Nicholas and Mackenzie were discharged from the hospital and sent on home. Stiles and Derek hadn’t left Mack’s side, staying at the hospital and sleeping on cots watching over the baby as the rest of the pack dropped in to visit and bring by any goods that any of them needed.

Once they’d gotten back home, Mackenzie packed up her belongings kissed everyone goodbye and told Stiles and Derek to keep her updated on the baby, with pictures and everything. They were all sad to see Mackenzie go, but they had an agreement and they all had to stick to it, to make the transition go smoothly. It was going to be weird not seeing her every day, but given they had a new born baby to contend with their time was soon going to be occupied.

Sleepless nights. Every night. No, not even every night, try ever hour. Nicholas cried, and cried, occasionally slept and definitely shit his diapers. After their first night home, the effect of how cute Nicholas was wore off. Now all Stiles or Derek wanted to was sleep, get a good night’s sleep. Laura had offered to babysit, any time, free of charge – she in fact insisted on it. Hell even Isaac offered to babysit – his adorable baby face would probably soothe Nicholas instantly. But Stiles and Derek wanted to prove they could do it themselves, so they stuck it out and ran on little to no sleep.

-

“What are you doing Stiles?” Derek asked from the door frame of Nicholas’ room.

Stiles startled and wretched his arm back looking back to Derek. “I was just checking on Nicholas.”

“ _Stiles_.”

“I just want to make sure he’s breathing alright” Stiles shrugged looking anywhere but at Derek slightly embarrassed.

“You don’t think I wouldn’t be able to hear if anything was wrong with him? We have the baby monitor as well.”

“I know _you_ can hear” Stiles emphasized moving closer to Derek and moving away from the sleeping baby – they finally got him down. “But even with the baby monitor I can’t hear if he’s breathing or not, I like to check.” Stiles looked back at Nicholas as his closed eyes kept shuttering as if he were having a nice dream.

“He’s okay Stiles. We’re doing this right, as best as we can” Derek promised reaching his hand out to tug Stiles in closer to him. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist, so they were flushed together as Derek nosed along Stiles’ jaw.

“I just like to double check, triple check” Stiles whispered into Derek’s shoulder.

“I know” Derek soothed. “Now let’s try and get some sleep while we can.”

-

“I still can’t believe I’m a grandfather” Stiles’ dad said as he juggled Nicholas in his arms.

“It’s been a year dad” Stiles joked as he placed dishes of food onto the table.

It was Nicholas’ first birthday and Stiles had gone all out. There were balloons and steamers decorating the outside of their house, only to be ambushed by more balloons and streamers _in_ the house. “ _Aren’t balloons hazardous to children or something?”_ Derek had asked. The coffee table was overflowing with presents – and those were mainly just from Stiles and Derek, the others had yet to bring their presents.

He’s not even going to remember this birthday, he’s one but that didn’t stop Stiles or Derek. They had their camera in hand, ready to snap every monumental moment. They got pictures of Nicholas face planting into his cake, hands grubby with icing, and his little onesie covered in frosting. Stiles’ dad got pictures of Stiles and Derek opening Nicholas’ presents, Nicholas more interested in the boxes that his toys came in, rather than the toys itself.

“Man you guys went all out” Boyd noted as he took in all the opened packaging scattered around their place.

“Just imagine what it’ll be like when there’s two running around” Stiles smirked.

“OH MY GOD!” Laura screeched. “Am I going to be an aunt again?”

Stiles and Derek just smiled not saying one way or another.

-

**James Harding Stilinski-Hale**

**March 24 th**

**8lb 2oz.**

**Proud Parents Stiles and Derek Stilinski-Hale**

James was born on a Sunday, a little less than two years after Nicholas. As luck would have it, Mackenzie was their Dame in shining armour. She was in a relationship now, with a fellow werewolf – but she was more than willing to help Stiles and Derek out again. They hadn’t even asked her, thought it would be too much to ask of one person. But they had met up like they normally do every few months, and she was the one that brought it up – who were they to refuse?

James had almost identical eyes to Stiles’ whiskey brown eyes that melted your heart when he would stare at you with those big eyes. He was a lot chubbier than Nicholas had been and Derek couldn’t help but laugh, because Stiles had been a chubby baby as well, he’d seen the pictures. But a chubby baby made just as cute as a baby. Who didn’t love squishing babies’ cheeks?

This time around Stiles was more relaxed, he still liked to check on the baby every night but he wasn’t as terrified as last time. Although he was more relaxed, neither him nor Derek relaxed on the festivities. Birthdays, Christmas’ – they were all a big hoopla, not that either of them would have it any other way.

Nicholas always hovered around wanting to hold his baby brother, play with his baby brother and even feed his baby brother. Derek thought it was the cutest thing, Laura told him she used to do the same thing when their parents brought Derek home. That was until she wanted to recycle him, after she got bored of the “new toy”. Derek only hoped that Nicholas never felt like that. He only wished they would have a close relationship, like he and Laura have.

-

“Good Lord, no more children” Stiles mumbled as he climbed back into bed after settling James down for the night for what felt like the 10th time in the span of an hour.

“I thought we were going to have a big family” Derek whispered as he snuggled in closer to Stiles.

“Two – two is enough. Two little werewolves running around, oh God – I can picture it now; they’ll be the death of me.”

“Have a little faith.”

“Faith?! When they get older you’re going to be the pushover dad, then I’m going to have to be the hard ass. I have little faith.”

“Just go to sleep.”

“I’m suddenly sorry for every mini-heart attack I ever gave my dad” Stiles yawned as he started to fall asleep.

Have two kids was a lot of work but it was the only kind of work that truly mattered. Neither Stiles nor Derek would change it for the world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. The Seven Year Itch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek have a little trouble in paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Top Stiles.

Derek and Stiles are going through it; the seven year itch. Granted, it’s been a little longer than seven years but the fact still remains. Derek can’t remember the last time he and Stiles had sex. No that’s a lie – he can. It was a month and four days ago, on a Tuesday evening when the kids were at mini-league lacrosse practice, or was it track and field? Either way, they had the house to themselves, Grandpa Stilinski agreed to take the kiddies to practice and then take them out to dinner and ice cream.

Both he and Stiles have been busy with their respective jobs, juggling the kids and all their activities and just the hustle and bustle of everyday life – the washing machine breaking, a pipe bursting, grocery shopping, clothes shopping, it’s never ending. Stiles had been coming home later and later these past few weeks. It’s April and he’s got exams to prepare for his classes, it’s not just stressful for the students.

It’s one of those nights again that Stiles came home, well after 8pm, when he promised he’d be home by 5 at the latest, Derek even texted and called. He was tempted to get in his car and drive to Stiles’ work just to make sure that he was okay. They talked about that though, the whole boundaries thing.

“What’s for dinner?” Stiles sighed as he unlocked the front door and dropped his bag at the door slinking out of his coat; it’s starting to warm up but it’s been rainy these past few days.

“Eggs and toast” Derek answers, getting up from the chair in the family room dropping one of the kids’ math textbooks that he’s been reading ahead in so he can help Nicholas when he has homework.

“Really?” Stiles groaned pulling a face “That’s the best you could come up with? You’ve been home all day.”

Derek bit the inside of his cheek; he tried to stop the growl that was threatening to escape.  Yes, he had been home all day but only because he works the night shift and gets in at 4 am most mornings. He barely gets two hours of sleep before Stiles is shoving his foot into Derek’s shin talking about getting the kids ready for school. Derek gets the kids up, dressed and to school before he gets to come home and pass out.

He _then_ picks up the kids after school, drives them around to whatever practice or afterschool activity they have before coming home, making dinner and then getting ready to head out to work. Just to repeat it all over again the next day. Stiles seems to forget that even though Derek is home all day, that’s the time he needs to actually sleep.

Derek hates his job, working at a recycling plant - but with no actual educational skills besides a GED that he barely passed he doesn’t have many options. He often thought about going back to school when Stiles was going for his PhD – watching him work was awe inspiring. But Derek just never really got around to it, so here he is, working in a recycling plant – hating his job.

He walks to the kitchen, pops the toaster down with the bread already in there ready for Stiles to come home. He reheats the pan he left on the stove and cracks the eggs making scrambled eggs, nice and milky just the way Stiles likes it. He puts it on the table waiting for Stiles to come back downstairs from changing out of his work clothes, so he waits at the table flipping through James’ homework – writing out the alphabet, and he’s getting really good at it.

Stiles is back downstairs soon after, sighs and sits down at the kitchen table. Derek asked how his day was and Stiles answers in monosyllables – even though that’s Derek’s forte. Stiles picks at his food, taking a bite out of his toast, shoving the eggs around the place before he gives up dropping the bread on the plate and dumping it in the trash.

“I’m gonna hit the sack, read over some notes” Stiles mumbled, he retreated back up the stairs not even bothering to look in on the kids like he normally does every night.

Derek tries not to be hurt that Stiles didn’t eat the dinner he’d just made for him. After all it was only eggs, not like it was a three course meal or anything. Though would a little appreciation hurt?

-

Derek’s on the midnight shift tonight, working until 8am so it’ll be Stiles’ turn to get the kids up for breakfast and to school, so he goes in and checks on the kids in their rooms one last time. He doesn’t want to risk going in and checking on them a little before midnight when he leaves – they are werewolves after all and are still prone to being restless even if they’re not fully developed in terms of their werewolf abilities.

He walks into their bedroom and sees Stiles’ on top of the covers in his boxers, glasses on reading over some of his notes, what notes Derek has no idea. He sat on his side of the bed, propped up the pillows on the headboard as he tried to get Stiles’ attention.

Derek ran his nose along Stiles’ jaw up to his ear he puts his hand on Stiles’ thigh ready to run it up to where he’s still in his boxers. Stiles stops him, squirming away.

“Stop” Stiles said. “I have a lot of work to do. Don’t you have to go to work?”

Talk about a shut down. Derek blinked a few times and moved back to his side of the bed. He bites the inside of his cheek and for the second time that night holds down his frustration. No, he isn’t the kind of husband that thinks he should get sex whenever he’s in the mood. He’s perfectly aware of every night not being _the_ night. But trying wasn’t going to kill anyone, and the least Stiles could do is make an effort – even if it’s just talking. Not reading and doing work when he’s at home.

“Yeah, I better get going” Derek bit out, he pretended to look at his watch as if he were going to be late. He grabs his work clothes, goes into the bathroom to change. He spends a little longer in there than necessary, leaning against the vanity trying to get himself under control.

He remembers the first time they were in this bathroom together. When they had first moved in and he fucked Stiles over the counter as they watched themselves in the mirror. That was before marriage and kids – not necessarily the good or better days, but a different time. A more carefree time. He sighed, looked at himself in the mirror, ran his hands through his hair ready to leave.

“Later” Stiles said not even looking up from his work on the bed. If Stiles had even bothered to pay attention he’d have realised that Derek doesn’t start until midnight, it’s barely even nine. It doesn’t take three hours to get to work.

Derek sure as hell doesn’t want to go to work any earlier than he needs to so he stops at the coffee place near the recycling plant and settled into one of the booths in the corner as he waited around to kill time before he had to start.

 _Marriage_ , Derek thought.

-

It’s a week after that, which Derek has enough – he’s got to do something. The previous night, Thursday, Nicholas has a spelling bee at school and Stiles had promised to be there. Half way through the spelling bee, Derek discreetly texted Stiles asking where he is. Stiles texted back he was at work forgot about the spelling bee and was so sorry. That was the final straw for Derek.

Stiles walked in Friday evening a little later than he said he’d be home, ten past 6.

“I’m home. Why is it so quite? Why does it smell so good? Where are the kids?” he asked a mile a minute, he dropped his bag on the floor looking around.

“Go shower” Derek answered as he continued to slice cucumbers.

“Are those black-peppered croutons? Yum” Stiles noted as he looked at the table. “What’s cooking? Where are the kids?”

“With Laura, now go shower” Derek insisted.

Stiles threw his hands up in the air in defence but made his way upstairs. Derek heard the shower start a few minutes later.

-

“Oh my God, is that salmon?” Stiles drooled; he was seated at the kitchen table after his shower as Derek unfolded the foil that was wrapped around the salmon. “You hate salmon, and black-peppered croutons.”

“But you like them. Dig in.”

Stiles greedily cut into the salmon, placed a large chunk on his plate and heaped some salad on as well, covering it in croutons, bacon bits and creamy salad dressing. When he took his first bite he let out a groan of satisfaction. For once in his life he didn’t even bother to talk with food in his mouth – instead he just savoured the meal Derek had cooked.

Meanwhile, Derek cut a little piece of salmon and placed it on his plate and placed some salad leaving the croutons out. He picked at his meal, not really bothered because he’d eaten a sandwich when he picked the kids up from school; besides he didn’t cook this meal for him, he did it for Stiles.

“This isn’t that I thought would happen tonight. Especially after I missed Nicholas’ spelling bee yesterday” Stiles hedged between bites of his salmon.

“I know” is all Derek answered.

“Okay, listen.” Stiles started, becoming pin-focused. “I know I’ve been super late these past few weeks, not picking up my phone – which you hate, missing dinners, and missing Nicholas’ spelling bee which was unforgivable and I need to change all that. You know I get stressed when it comes to the end of the school year, prepping the students for exams and everything. But I promise next year I’ll actually get a decent TA that’s more help than hindrance. I’ll be home earlier, or at least on time, focus more on the kids, and you.”

“Actions speak louder than words Stiles.”

“I know, I know. Believe me there will be a difference!”

Derek nodded his head and picked at his lettuce. He believes Stiles means it, Stiles does care about Derek and the kids but there’s a difference between saying something and actually doing it. Time will just have to deal.

“The kids miss you” Derek said. “We need to balance our time more appropriately.”

“Absolutely” Stiles nodded his head vigorously.

-

There’s a silence between them now, but unlike the night before when Stiles came home after missing the spelling bee it isn’t uncomfortable, it’s the silence they’ve become used to over the years together. Derek fidgeted in his chair because now it’s his turn to get something out into the open.

“I want to quit my job” Derek blurted out.

He watched as Stiles put his fork and knife down, chewed his food without saying anything. Derek doesn’t know whether it’s because he’s trying to be polite in not talking with food in his mouth or if he’s trying to think of what to say.

“What?” Stiles finally gets out.

“I hate it at the recycling plant, you know that. Working nights is becoming too tiresome, by the time I get home in the mornings I only get a few nights sleep then I have to get up and get the kids ready. I’m tired all the time.”

“So, what? Find another job or?”

“I was thinking about… Not going back to work at all” Derek hedged as he moved a piece of lettuce across the plate, not looking Stiles in the eye.

“You mean like a stay at home dad?”

Derek just shrugged his shoulders finally looking up to meet Stiles’ eyes.

“It was just a thought…”

“No, no I mean have you really thought about this?” Stiles interrupted.

“We have some money saved; you’re on track for tenure.”

“And you wouldn’t mind staying home, looking after the kids and everything?”

“I already do most of that anyway, this way I’ll just have more energy” Derek answered.

“Then I think it’s a perfect idea” Stiles beamed.

“Really?”

“Hell yeah, Daddy day care, sounds sexy.”

Derek’s lips tug up into a smile because only Stiles would turn a serious conversation into something about sexiness and day care.

“Thanks Stiles.”

-

Derek came out of the bathroom with only his boxers on, hair still wet and in all difference directions from his shower, to see Stiles lying on top of the bed.

“Hey why are those on? C’mere” Stiles said he sat up on the edge of the bed, feet flat on the ground. He grabs Derek by the waist of his boxers, tugged until Derek is standing in front of him.

“I’m sorry for everything these past few weeks” Stiles murmured into Derek’s stomach. 

Derek ran his hands through Stiles’ hair, nails lightly scratching Stiles scalp and he can feel Stiles breathe a sigh of relief into his stomach. Stiles ran his smooth face over the planes of Derek’s stomach and traced his right hand over the fabric of Derek’s boxers. He keeps rubbing Derek through his boxers, he can feel Derek’s cock twitch, hardening through the fabric – it’s been too long since they’ve done this. He can feel Derek’s nails as they scratch through his scalp just that little bit harder, moving his body in as close to Stiles as he can.

Stiles finally tugged Derek’s boxers down, let Derek far enough away to step out of them before his hands are gripped around Derek’s waist pulling him in closer. Stiles nips at Derek’s hips, running his tongue from one hip bone to the other. He sneaks a hand around runs his finger down to Derek’s entrance, teasing lightly with tiny circles and pressing in only slightly.

Stiles licks up Derek’s cock, tracing teasingly with his tongue before taking the tip in, circling his tongue around – he can feel when Derek instantly relaxes, his whole body going lax, all the tension easing out of his body. He grips Derek and tugs at Derek’s cock as he still works the tip, finally starting to take more in.

Stiles could get wrapped up just doing this, with Derek’s cock in his mouth and finish him off – Derek probably wouldn’t object. But Stiles wants to make this good for Derek, show him he still cares, still loves him. When he finally releases Derek’s cock from his mouth he stands up, cups Derek’s face in his hands and he can feel the day old stubble, prickly against his palm and kisses Derek.

“I’ve missed this” Stiles whispered into Derek’s mouth when he’s finished nibbling on Derek’s bottom lip. “How long has it even been?”

“A month and week, give or take” Derek answered immediately, hand gripped on Stiles’ waist not letting Stiles move away from the warmth of Derek’s body.

Stiles hadn’t expected an answer, just knew it had been a long time – but hearing how long it had been, well yeah that’s a long time; at least for them. Stiles huffs a little laugh, grips the hair at the base of Derek’s still wet hair and pulls until Derek’s bearing his neck. He runs his tongue over Derek’s Adam apple and whispers into his neck “Well let’s not let it happen again.”

He pulled back and motioned for Derek to get on the bed. Derek all but pounced on the bed lying flat on his back before Stiles rolls his eyes and tells Derek to roll over. Stiles repositions Derek until his arms are braced on the pillow and he’s got a perfect view of Derek’s ass.

“Remind me again why it’s been a _month_ since we’ve done this?” Stiles asked, he got a firm grip on each of Derek’s cheeks and pulled them apart, he let his breath ghost over Derek’s hole.

“ _Stiles”_ Derek sighed only to have it turn into a hiccup when he felt the pad of Stiles’ tongue run over his hole; circling it.

Stiles wanted to take his time, he really did, show Derek that he still cared. But once his tongue hit Derek’s ass, hearing the sighs and moans slipping through Derek’s lips, there was no going back, no going slow. He placed his whole mouth over Derek’s, lapped at Derek’s hole leaving a trail of spit and lewd noises behind.

He felt something smack him in the back of the head only to realise that Derek had thrown the lube over, talk about impatience. Stiles let a huff of a laugh out, popped the lid of the lube open warming it in his fingers and making quick work of Derek’s hole, opening him up. Even after a month, it didn’t take long to open Derek up, feeling as Derek pushed back on his fingers, impatience growing.

“How?” Stiles asked.

Derek in a haste wiggled around until he was laying flat on his back, nearly knocking Stiles out for the second time that night, and hello having sex with an unconscious person would not be fun, and frowned upon.

Stiles grabbed hold of Derek’s hips pulling until he was where Stiles wanted, Stiles entered Derek slow. He resisted the urge to close his eyes, revel in the sensation only because he wanted to see Derek. Derek as he shuts his eyes, grips at the bedspread. He starts slowly, pulling out then back in hands braced on either side of Derek’s head. He leans as far forward as his face hovers over Derek’s.

“Hey, you still with me?” Stiles asked, snapping his hips forward just to hear Derek grunt, eyes flying open.

“Mhmm”

Stiles smiles, not a smirk, not anything cocky just a genuine happy smile ducking his head to meet Derek’s lips. Derek’s hands automatically grip at the base of Stiles’ necks trying to pull him in closer as he opens his mouth for Stiles. He runs his tongue into Stiles’ mouths, moaning into their shared breath as he feels Stiles gyrate his hips, back arched like it’ll plaster him and Stiles together.

Stiles pulls away from the kiss, repositioning himself so he’s better steadied before he starts to piston into Derek in earnest. He can tell when he starts to hit Derek’s prostate by the sobs falling out of Derek’s mouth, the grip he’s got on his own cock as he starts to jerk himself in a haste.

“Tell me when” Stiles grunts out, he’s got a grip on Derek’s calf over his shoulder, his nails digging in and leaving moon-shaped indents only to soon disappear.

“Stiles, fuck going to…”

And that’s the only warning Stiles needs as he sees Derek’s come start to spurt out of his cock, dribbling down Derek’s hands and cock and it’s enough for Stiles to quit holding out. He gives a few more thrusts, burying his cock deep in Derek’s ass and starts to come, whole body shaking. And Jesus, Stiles has forgotten how fucking amazing it feels to come, not to mention to come in Derek’s ass.

When Stiles pulls out, he flops on top of Derek letting Derek’s come rub into his skin. On most normal nights he’d say nope, not happening. He usually only allows Derek to give into his come smearing fetish on full moon nights, when Derek’s wolf wants to take over, but hey tonight is all about making up and what better way to get into Derek’s good books?

“God if I weren’t getting so old I’d be ready for round two” Stiles mumbled.

“Might as well take advantage of not having the kids in the house for the night” Derek chuckled, running his hand through Stiles’ hair – the one not covered in come.

Needless to say Derek’s glad to confirm that he and Stiles had made it through the seven year itch, and the makeup sex? Amazing.   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. The Teenage Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween and Teenagers - What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't abandoned this I was just in a bit of a rut about writing this but I shall continue on! :)

“ _Stiles,”_ Derek breaths out shutting his eyes closed tight. He’s on his back, his shirt rucked up past his hardened nipples, one hand resting on his thigh itching to wrap around his cock.

Stiles has a loose grip on the base of Derek’s cock, his other hand squeezing out a generous amount of lube directly onto Derek’s cock, the cool sensation a stark contrast to how hot Derek’s already feeling, sweat glistening on his body.

“Patience,” Stiles clucks satisfied that Derek’s cock has enough lube, tossing the bottle to the side and finally wrapping his hand around Derek in a firm grip. He starts to pump Derek, twisting his hand up and down.

Derek lets his head loll to the side with a sigh of relief. Stiles has been playing with him for the better part of half an hour, running his lips all over Derek’s body. Nipping down Derek’s chest, spreading Derek’s legs wider wrapping his mouth around Derek’s cock, than lower so that he can nose at Derek’s balls, going lower to tongue at the pink pucker.

 Derek had started begging five minutes in, it’s been too long, what with the kids and the hustle and bustle of everyday life. Except tonight, _tonight_ the children, no the teenagers – they’re growing up too fast – are out. It’s Halloween and they’re out trick-o-treating, or so they said. So Stiles and Derek have the house to themselves.

Stiles was not going to waste this glorious, wonderful overrated night – that he secretly loved when he was a kid – by rushing the sex with Derek. No, tonight was drawing it out as long as possible. Derek was his treat tonight, no tricks.

Derek’s hips give miniature thrusts into Stiles’ hand, “c’mon,” Derek breaths out again.

“And you talk about my impatience, getting too old to hold out much longer?” Stiles teases.

Derek’s hand grips Stiles’ wrist, halting his movement on Derek’s cock, “want me to show you how long I can hold out?” Derek rumbles an idle threat, ready to flip them over so that he can pound into Stiles.

“Oh I plan to put you to the test,” Stiles smirks gripping tighter on Derek’s shaft a clear warning he’s still in charge despite Derek’s grip on Stiles’ wrists. “First, I’m going to ride you at the leisurely pace I so desire until _I’m_ fully sated. I’m going to suck hickies and marks all over your body, until you’re littered with them and it becomes too hard, too much for your body to heal them all – so I can see you’re mine Derek.”

Derek groans bucking his hips and thrusting his cock farther up into Stiles’ tightly wound grip – Stiles’ mouth is sinful, both when it’s on his body and even when he’s just _talking._ Stiles could be out in the broad day light, surrounded by other parents and say something, anything and make it sound dirty and it puts Derek on edge – the right kind of edge, the kind that wants to get Stiles home as soon as possible and fuck Stiles until his mouth is slack, nothing coming out but incoherent babbles and groans. Derek never stops until that happens.

“Then,” Stiles continues shimming up Derek’s body as he starts to guide Derek’s cock into him, Derek’s hands automatically going to Stiles’ hips where by now there’s practically a permanent tattoo of Derek’s grip from all the times they’ve done this. “You’re going to get _yourself_ hard –” and now Stiles’ and Derek groan in unison as the head of Derek’s cock enters Stiles because finally, finally the heat of Stiles being all around Derek, on top of him, in him it’s what Derek lives for. “You can do it fast or put a show on me for me which I’d prefer and once you’re fully hard, your cock a perfect shade of red and spurting pre come – which I love to taste by the way – then I’ll fuck _you_ Derek. I’ll fuck that pretty little asshole until you come without my hands all over you, without your hands all over you. Would you like that?”

By now Stiles is fully seated on Derek’s cock slowly rocking back and forth not ready to start riding Derek fully just yet. He wants to take in the look on Derek’s face as he talks because in bed Derek can never hide his emotions, never mask it behind gruffness – no when he’s laid out for Stiles in bed, his face is an open book displaying glorious emotions and words that are for Stiles’ ears only.

“Yes,” Derek rasps out his grip minutely tighter on Stiles’ waist, his eyes connected with Stiles because there’s no way Derek could look away now. Not when Stiles is playing with his own nipples, pinching and rolling them as his hips thrust forwards barely riding Derek – but they still both feel the jolts of pleasure rippling through the both of them like a fine breeze of mist over the water.

“Good,” Stiles beams toppling forward to press a kiss to Derek’s mouth. Derek gives way to Stiles, lets Stiles dart his tongue in Derek’s mouth tracing the outline, a mess of lips on lips before Stiles settles sitting back up his hands braced on Derek’s chest.

Stiles starts to raise his hips off of Derek’s penis and Derek has to resist the urge to thrust his hips up, not let the heat and warmth and his Stiles leave his cock – because quite frankly if it were possible Derek’s dick would be in Stiles more often than not.

It’s as if Stiles knows what Derek’s thinking, a smirk on his face that turns into an open mouth groan as he shifts himself back on Derek’s cock the angle hitting Stiles’ prostate. He continues raising and lowering himself onto Derek, his thumbs rubbing over Derek’s nipples, running down the hard planes of his abs. Derek can’t keep his hands still either, running them up and down Stiles’ sides feather light that sends shivers throughout Stiles’ body, making him rock harder and faster on Derek.

Derek wants so desperately to wrap his hands around Stiles’ cock, jerk him off to completion so that Stiles’ come is all over his chest – but doesn’t – he knows he’ll get to do it soon enough, just has to be patience because Stiles likes to get Derek off first. Stiles likes to ride Derek until Derek can’t hold back anymore until Derek takes over and shoves Stiles down on his cock with one final thrust before he holds Stiles and empties himself. As much as Derek loves to come on Stiles’ body, whether it’s his chest or face or even on his ass – he also loves to see the come dribbling out of Stiles.

Derek doesn’t get to see that very often though, most of their fucks these days are quickies between the kids being at one practice or another and coming home, or between the ass crack of dawn that they wake up and making breakfast for the kids. Derek more often than not ends up coming on Stiles’ body so they can clean it up easily and not have to worry about the mess of leaking come – but tonight, they can.

“I know your close,” Stiles notes as he bites his own lips, “you’re grinding your jaw together like you’re about to explode. Why are you holding back Derek? That’s exactly what I want, you to let go, fill me with your come.”

That’s all it takes before Derek gives the tell-tale sign and shoves Stiles down on his cock, a grunt coming from Derek as he bucks his hips up one last time and starts coming. He empties himself in Stiles, groaning as Stiles talks him through it, running his fingers through Derek’s sweat slick hair.

“You’re perfect,” Stiles says in awe like it’s the first time they’ve had sex and not the uncountable times they’ve done this.

“We’re perfect,” Derek mutters, finally wrapping his hand around Stiles’ cock and starts to jerk him off at an unrelenting pace.

Not that it takes Stiles very long to get off, not when he’s still on top of Derek, Derek’s dick still in him starting to soften and with Derek’s large hands that seem to perfectly fit around Stiles’ cock. He groans as he feels his stomach clench and starts to come as it splatters all over Derek’s chest and hands.

Stiles topples forward, Derek’s now soft dick out of Stiles as he lands on Derek’s chest. Gone are the days that Stiles cared about the whole come all over his body thing, now it’s just as much of a turn on as anything else Derek does to him, for him.

“Can every night be Halloween so _we_ can have a night like this?” Stiles sighs.

Derek chuckles as he runs his hands down Stiles’ back, his finger eventually pressing against Stiles’ sensitive hole as Stiles hisses, pressing his body closer into Derek.

“We’re not even done yet,” Derek notes.

Werewolf or not, age eventually starts to take its toll – both on Stiles and Derek. They’re content to cuddle for a few minutes as the come starts to cool between the two of them before they start round two. It’s only 10pm and they’ve got the whole night ahead of them.

Except, they don’t.

Stiles’ cell starts to ring and he grouches as he shoves the phone off of the bedside table letting it fall to the floor, eventually ceasing to ring. Then, Derek’s phone starts the shrill ringtone and Stiles is about to do the same to Derek’s phone before Derek stops him.

“It could be the kids,” Derek warns as he wraps his arm around Stiles’ back and rolling to the side to grab the phone so that Stiles doesn’t have to leave his place on top of Derek. They want the heat of each other even if they’re covered in a layer of sweat already.

“Mr Stilinski-Hale this is Deputy Lamb from Alpine County, I’ll need you and your husband to get down to the station to pick up your sons.”

-

Stiles and Derek managed to get themselves unstuck from each other long enough to clean themselves in a haste and throw on a pair of jeans and a sweater each, starting the drive to the next County over – where their sons were currently being held in custody.

When they get to the station they’re not all that surprised to see Old Miss Hollis there as well because apparently she _does_ have other family members and isn’t a lone witch. Some family member once or twice removed – something like that – had a daughter, Zoe who was 15 and apparently a witch while her parents had some magic abilities they couldn’t help Zoe as she seemed to be advancing quickly. Her parents had contacted Miss Hollis and asked if she could help Zoe, which explains how Zoe ended up in Beacon Hills living with Miss Hollis and attending the same school as Nicholas and James.

Zoe, Nicholas and James all became good friends. While Zoe and James are the same in age, Nicholas a little more than a year older – they all still hang out, at school, after school. They were all attached to the hip.

Deputy Lamb explained that the teenagers weren’t actually under arrest just being held at the station until a parent or guardian could pick them up and therefore didn’t have to pay any bail – they were free to go.

Miss Hollis wasted no time practically dragging Zoe out by the ear. Zoe giggled as she waved bye to the two boys who doted on her as if she were royalty yelling, “text you later boys,” blew a kiss and was out the door.

“COW TIPPING,” Stiles screeched not even bothering to exit the station as he laid into his two idiotic teenage sons.

“C’mon dad, it was funny,” Nicholas snickered.

“If we lived in Oklahoma, maybe. What the hell even possessed you boys to do that -”

As soon as James opened his mouth, Stiles raised his hand up to signal stop, cutting James off from whatever he was about to say.

“- No, Zoe did not _possess_ you to do that,” because Stiles knew what his youngest son was going to say anyway.

“Technically, she could have,” Nicholas shrugged.

“Don’t be a smart ass,” Stiles shot. “Do you not have anything to say about this?” Stiles said turning to face Derek who has been quiet this whole time.

“He’s trying not to laugh,” James pointed out. Because yes, Derek had his lips pressed together trying to hold in the snickers that were threatening to escape.

“Oh, you think this is funny?” Stiles placed his hands on his hips; he might as well have been tapping his foot by the look he shot Derek.

“Stiles, I heard the stories of what you used to do when you were a teenager. Running in the woods to find a dead body?”

“A dead body –”

“- Did you find it?” His sons asked, talking over each other.

“And your father was the Sheriff at the time,” Derek so graciously pointed out.

“Grounded, all three of you are grounded!” Stiles threw his hands up in the air then proceeding to point at his two sons and his giant child of a husband.

“Nicholas, give me the keys I’m driving the car home, you’re with me. James, you’re with your father.”

“Can’t I go with dad too?” Nicholas asked quickly looking to Derek.

“Not a chance in hell,” Stiles shot back, “you want to borrow the car to go _cow tipping_ when you’re the oldest and _should_ be the most sensible – then you get to ride home with me.”

Stiles was out the door and heading to his car that he had stupidly let his eldest son borrow thinking he’d be mature. What the fuck was Stiles thinking? He watched as Derek and James got in the car, James throwing a ‘ha ha’ look at Nicholas who slinked into the passenger seat of Stiles’ car.

“Sorry,” Nicholas muttered turning to look out the window.

“I mean, if you’re going to get into trouble anyway at least make it about something more interesting than cow tipping.” Because yes, while Stiles is mad as hell at his two sons – they are after all _his_ sons and apparently take after his idiotic ways – they could have at least come up with something more comedic. As far as cow tipping goes, Stiles has never actually tried it – and now kind of wants to, not that he’ll ever admit it.

When they got home Stiles and Derek contacted the man who owned the farm where said cows were tipped over and apologised profusely on behalf of their sons. They also made a deal with the farmer that for the next four Saturdays the boys would head over to the farm and help out with any of the chores that needed to be done – much to Nicholas and James’ protests. The animals would probably be on edge anyway if they sensed the werewolf in the boys – but they wanted to tip cows, then they could clean up cow shit while they were at it.

Once the boys were sent to their rooms, their heads bowed down and tails between their legs (not literally) Stiles and Derek were ready to crash out in their bedroom.  

“So much of a sex filled night,” Stiles muttered.

“There was _some_ sex,” Derek pointed out.

“But I wanted to fuck you,” Stiles pouted.

While yes, it was possible to still have sex with their sons in the house they just had to be super quiet about it after a few awkward glances and disgusted faces from their sons one morning. Talk about embarrassing on _everyone’s_ part.

“Since we didn’t get to celebrate our anniversary a few days ago,” Derek started referring to their wedding anniversary that was four days ago but had to miss because Nicholas had a lacrosse game, “I convinced Laura to take the boys next weekend. We can stay here all weekend or drive up the coast somewhere get a hotel and spend it there. Either way it’s just you and me.”

“Really,” Stiles said shucking out of his clothes, Derek doing the same.

“Whatever you want,” Derek nodded his head removing his shirt.

“Awesome, hey you kept the hickies!” Stiles pointed out to where there were still a few marks left on Derek’s chest.

“Proof that it _was_ a sex filled night,” Derek smirked getting into bed.

 “Just wait until next weekend when I fuck you in every which way,” Stiles noted snuggling in close beside Derek.

So maybe it wasn’t the sex marathon they’d planned, but it was Halloween after all – things never went to plan. Especially not when there were two teenage sons to look after, two sons who happened to be werewolves and were led around like puppy dogs by a beautiful witch named Zoe. It wasn’t the first and it certainly won’t be the last time they get in trouble and Derek and Stiles can bank on it not being the only time their impromptu sexing gets interrupted either.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek's eldest son is off to university.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Chubby Derek, Rimming, Anal Sex, 
> 
> SO I saw some post of a [gif](http://foughtthewolvesofpatience.tumblr.com/post/76105585585/lycanthropique-i-think-about-this-gif-a-lot) that resembled chubby Derek and I just had to write it. 
> 
> I didn't feel like writing just a one shot and then it hit me, that I could put it into this verse. Two birds one stone, I finally got out of my funk and wrote something and FINALLY updated this.

“Just promise me you won’t make some sort of Legally Blonde joke,” Nicholas whines from the back of the family car, his head resting against the window. James is on the right side of the car, Zoe in the middle. It didn’t come as a surprise that Zoe started dating James - she did have both of the Stilinski-Hale boys wrapped around her finger.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Stiles sniffs from the front seat. He’s fiddling with the radio while Derek’s driving. Driving to university — in another state — where their eldest son is going. He was leaving the nest and neither Stiles or Derek were too ashamed to say they were anxious about it.  

 

“Like in Modern Family,” James so helpfully and unnecessarily supplies. 

 

“The last thing I need is my roommate thinking I’m some sort of freak my first day there,” Nicholas grouches. Nicholas may also be a _little_ grouchy because his boyfriend was going to school in California while Nicholas was going to school in Oregon — which meant either a long distance relationship or break up. They opted to stay together but who knew how long that would last. 

 

“I don’t think you need your parents for that,” Zoe grins patting Nicholas on the knee. Nicholas grabs Zoe and brings her into a headlock as she shrieks, trying to shove him off of her. 

 

Stiles and Derek have since learned _not_ to intervene when Zoe was rough housing with their sons because she can more than hold her own against them in a fight. Where the boys have werewolf strength, she has the powers of a witch. Although Miss Hollis was constantly reminding her she was _not_ supposed to use magic on an everyday basis — she never listens. 

 

After two more pitstops to get food and pee, the Stilinski-Hale clan and Zoe finally make it to the university as they start to unload all of Nicholas’ stuff from the trunk of the car. He has boxes upon boxes of books, bedding, and random knickknacks he wants to hang up around his dorm room. 

 

When the gang amble into the room the resident advisor directs them too, they are on their own — Nicholas’ roommate hasn’t shown up yet. Nicholas takes a look at the two beds, debating which one he wanted before he jumps on to one wigging around in it to get comfortable, and soak it in his scent. 

 

“You could help with this,” Derek mumbles dropping one of the boxes onto the desk nearest Nicholas’ chosen bed as the rest pile the boxes around the room.

 

“I bet an hour after we leave this room is a complete mess,” Stiles sighs starting to unpack some of Nicholas’ bedding to make the bed.

 

“I bet an hour after we leave Nicholas will be getting completely wasted,” James snorts.

 

Zoe laughs shoving Nicholas to the side of the bed so she can sit down too. “I give it _half_ an hour after we leave before he’s wasted.”

 

Stiles shoos Zoe and Nicholas off the bed so that he can make the bed. A dorm room this size really doesn’t accommodate five people easily, and the other roommate hasn’t even shown up yet.

 

“I think you’re forgetting I can’t exactly get drunk off of normal alcohol,” Nicholas groans as he bends down under the desk to plug in his laptop adaptor.

 

“Tah-dah,” Zoe grins devilishly producing a little baggy from her pocket —about to hand it to Nicholas — a blend of herbs that werewolves can use to get drunk.

 

Zoe’s only got her arm outstretched halfway before Derek swoops in taking the baggy out of her hands. “Thanks for that,” Derek says gruffly shoving the baggy into the back of his jeans pocket.

 

“Daaaad,” Nicholas whines. “Don’t you want me to have the typical college experience?”

 

“Sucker,” Stiles snickers under his breath as he puts the last pillow case on. 

 

“We need to have a talk,” Derek whispers to Nicholas quietly leading him outside of the dorm room. They huddle against the wall to let other first years to get to their rooms — they don’t have a lot of privacy but if they speak quietly it’ll just have to do.

 

“Not another speech,” Nicholas sighs — because he knew what was coming.

 

“Yes another speech,” Derek huffs. “I know you’re in control of your wolf, but college is a lot more stressful and exciting than high school. You’re going to be on your own without your pack and although we know the Oregon pack it’s not the same. You need to be able to keep yourself under control, practice your breathing, keep up with running to blow off steam and do **not** under any circumstance get into a fist fight with one of your classmates.”

 

“I know dad,” Nicholas says, nudging his shoulder against his dads. “You taught me well.”

 

“I don’t know about that,” Derek snorts as they make their way back into the dorm room. 

 

By the time the five of them have unpacked most of Nicholas’ things, had a mini Skype chat with Nicholas’ boyfriend back in California who’s moving into his dorm room in a week, does the new roommate show up. He’s a lanky kid, with thick framed glasses and a beanie on his head. His name is Jesse and he seems cool enough. He waves to everyone in the room, not at all put off or overwhelmed with the amount of people moving Nicholas in, before they’re making plans to hangout that night.

 

Stiles doesn’t try and hide the fact that his eyes are tinged red from trying to hold his tears back as he hugs Nicholas goodbye outside of the dorm building. Derek huffs, bringing Nicholas into a tight hug and kissing the top of his head before Nicholas pushes him off complaining. James hugs Nicholas in a quick bro-hug before he hugs him again tighter.

 

“Don’t think this means you can touch my stuff in my room,” Nicholas warns and James just rolls his eyes. 

 

Zoe says her goodbye, giving just as big a hug as everyone else.

 

Although technically, Stiles and Derek weren’t driving back to Beacon Hills tonight because it would take too long, they were saying goodbye to Nicholas. It gives Nicholas the time to get adjusted to his new dorm room and life while his parents were still in the same state and not hovering. It also meant that they were all staying the night at a hotel. It took _a lot_ of convincing for Old Miss Hollis to let Zoe come along. 

 

After dinner at TGI Friday’s, Derek and Stiles call it an early night while James and Zoe are allowed to walk around the main street of Oregon outside the hotel so long as they were back at their respective bedrooms by eleven. Derek would be checking they were in their _own_ rooms.

 

“How you holding up?” Stiles asks laying on the bed as Derek emerges form the shower. 

 

“Fine,” Derek raises his eyebrow. “It’s you I’m concerned about.”

 

“Our son has flown the coop!” Stiles shrieks not caring that he was using animal metaphors considering his family was made up of werewolves.

 

“It was bound to happen,” Derek supplies towelling off his hair. 

 

Even after all these years, all the years of being together, having two teenage kids, being busy with work and every day life, Stiles’ eyes still trail over Derek’s naked body. The thing was, Derek doesn’t look the same as he did all those years ago. Derek has, well he has gotten a little _rounder_. Not fat, just rounder.

 

He doesn’t have the rock hard abs that he used to have, he still has the faint outline of where his abs used to be — Stiles doesn’t think it’s physically possible for those abs to fully _ever_ disappear. But now there’s some fat to Derek’s lower stomach, a little more round and _squishy._ It was hardly hidden from Derek’s happy trail leading down his cock hidden by Derek’s typical black briefs.

 

But if Stiles were being honest, he’d take Derek any way he could get him. Derek was always going to be the hottest and best thing that ever happened to Stiles. It brought him an amazing life, two amazing sons and a perfect (as it can get) marriage. Besides, it’s not like Stiles is still in _his_ prime. He’s still lanky like back in the day but he’s also put on weight. 

 

“C’mere,” Stiles sighs sitting up and scooting up to the foot of the bed. He spread his legs as Derek smirks tossing the towel on top of one of the dressers in the room. Derek makes his way towards Stiles, slotting himself in between Stiles’ open legs. 

 

“Really?” Derek asks raising his eyebrows.

 

Stiles rolls his eyes looking over his shoulder at the clock on the bedside table. “We have like two hours before we have to go make sure James and Zoe are back, what else are we supposed to do?”

 

“I don’t know watch a movie?” Derek shrugs. “It’s not like we’ve had sex in a while.”

 

And okay maybe neither of them have been feeling like having sex lately. Sure a blow job or hand job here and there but they haven’t had the time or desire to have anal sex. It takes too long for preparation — time they don’t have in their everyday life.

 

“Good thing we have a few hours uninterrupted,” Stiles raises his eyebrow in return.  

 

He leans forward to place a kiss in the middle of Derek’s stomach, kissing his way down as his hands run up and down Derek’s thighs. Derek’s thighs are still defined but not as defined. Derek only really gets to go out for his runs on the full moon now instead of every day or every other day like he used to. 

 

Stiles digs his nails into the back of Derek’s thighs as he scrapes his teeth across the bottom of Derek’s stomach, his teeth _finally_ able to grab a chunk of Derek’s stomach unlike all those other times years ago where Stiles could have easily cut his cheek on the hard planes of Derek’s stomach. 

 

Derek grunts, his hands running through Stiles’ hair in enjoyment. 

 

Stiles smiles nipping at the flab of Derek’s stomach, bringing his hands up to touch Derek’s stomach. _Really_ touch Derek’s stomach, pushing Derek’s stomach from both sides into the middle to make his gut stick out more. 

 

Derek’s about to open his mouth and say something because he may be a _little_ self conscious, before Stiles puffs his cheeks out and blows the biggest raspberry ever, vibrating all of Derek’s stomach. 

 

“You sure you don’t just want to motorboat my stomach,” Derek drawls in embarrassment pulling Stiles’ mouth away from his stomach, squishing Stiles’ cheeks in retaliation. 

 

Stiles’ cheeks are red, flushed either from embarrassment or arousal. Derek figures it’s the latter considering Stiles’ eyes are dilated and his cock is twitching in his own boxers. 

 

“Shut up, you’re still hot and you know it.”

 

When Derek doesn’t say anything Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s waist and pulls him in closer. Stiles lays his head against Derek’s stomach before he speaks. 

 

“You _are_ still hot I should say, maybe I should say it more often.”

 

“I don’t need you to say it,” Derek finally says.

 

“Well I want to,” Stiles says petulantly, placing one last kiss to Derek’s naval before he unwraps his arms from around Derek’s waist and leans back. He brings his hands up to make a grab for Derek’s boxers ready to pull them down when Derek intercepts.

 

He grabs Stiles by the top of the arms and pushes Stiles until he falls flat on the bed. Stiles whines as his hands get dragged away from Derek and his boxers, because hello, Derek’s _dick_ are in said boxers and Stiles wants to become well acquainted with little Derek again. 

 

“You know you’re still hot too,” Derek says roughly dragging his hands down Stiles’ stomach and to the top of Stiles’ boxers, dragging them down and off of Stiles. Derek takes a long look at Stiles’ semi-hard cock like he hasn’t seen it in a while and even under the scrutiny, Stiles gets turned on even more, his cock filling up and becoming harder with every passing second. 

 

Derek leans down pressing most of his weight on top of Stiles, Stiles’ cock brushing against Derek’s stomach as Derek leans in to kiss Stiles. Stiles hums into the kiss, bringing his hands up to Derek’s face trying to pull him in even closer as he opens up for Derek. 

 

Derek pushes his tongue into Stiles’ mouth, deepening the kiss. Stiles hitches his hips up and against Derek’s stomach to get some friction, groaning when Derek nips at Stiles’ bottom lip. When Derek pulls away from the kiss, he runs his mouth along Stiles’ jaw, scraping his teeth as he goes. 

 

“I want to fuck you,” Derek whispers against Stiles’ ear, taking the lobe in between his teeth. 

 

“Fuck yes,” Stiles groans tipping his head back so Derek can take the hint and continue along the path with his mouth. 

 

Derek flips Stiles over so that he’s on his stomach, brushing his mouth along Stiles’ spine, his hands pulling Stiles’ ass cheeks apart. Derek rarely gets to rim Stiles anymore and even more rarely Stiles rims Derek anymore, since they only have time for blow jobs — so Derek’s going to take the opportunity to do it now. 

 

Derek swipes his tongue across Stiles’ hole, loving the way Stiles bucks farther into the bed. Derek pulls away, blows across Stiles’ hole, listens to the way Stiles groans before he repeats the process a few more times until Stiles’ hips can’t stop twitching against the bed. Then, and only then, does Derek take pity on Stiles and starts to eat him out in earnest. He flicks his tongue over Stiles’ hole multiple times, fucking his tongue as far as he can into Stiles’ hole until he’s sopping wet. 

 

When he’s wet enough, Derek slowly pushes one finger in, taking his time and allowing Stiles to adjust. He fucks Stiles with one finger slowly a few times before pulling away to get the lube. 

 

“How do you want it?” Derek asks when he’s back at the bed, slicking his fingers up.

 

“Hard,” Stiles sighs into the pillow.

 

“I meant position,” Derek chuckles. 

 

Derek pulls Stiles up by the hips so that he’s on his hands and knees. If hard is how Stiles wants it, hard is how he’ll get it. He pushes two fingers back into Stiles now, fucking him slowly, pressing in a third and presses in harder, crooking his fingers until Stiles is panting and asking for more. 

 

Stiles works his cock over, jerking it a few times as Derek slicks up his own cock before he’s slowly pushing in to Stiles. Once Derek bottoms out, he barely gives Stiles a minute to adjust before Derek’s pulling out and slamming back in. He fucks into Stiles faster with each thrust, Stiles’ arms buckling trying to keep himself up. 

 

Derek keeps up the fast pace for as long as he can before he slows down — because as much as Stiles wants it hard, Derek wants it to actually last, and if he keeps up this pace, he won’t. He plasters himself across Stiles’ back, wrapping one of his hands around Stiles’ cock and jerking him off as Derek slowly fucks into Stiles. Derek’s panting at the nape of Stiles’ neck, kisses the back of Stiles’ neck, their sweat mixing together. 

 

“I want to ride you,” Stiles groans, dropping his head to look at where Derek’s hand is wrapped around his cock, jerking him off. “Want you to come in me while I come on you.”

 

Derek groans, nips at the meat of Stiles’ shoulder before he slowly pulls out of Stiles. 

 

Stiles pushes at Derek until he’s sitting up and leaning agains the headboard before Stiles swings his legs over, straddling Derek. He jerks Derek’s cock a few more times, adding more lube and slowly lowers himself down on to Derek. 

 

Derek shuts his eyes, fingers twitching against Stiles’ thighs. Stiles grabs a hold of the headboard with one hand, using it to lift himself up and then lower himself back down onto Derek’s cock, setting a pace that he likes. Derek takes the opportunity to grab the meat of Stiles’ ass, squeezing as he pulls Stiles back down on to his cock. 

 

“Remind me again why we don’t do this more often,” Stiles groans in a whisper knocking his forehead lightly against Derek’s, bringing their bodies even closer together. 

 

“Beats me,” Derek hums, settling his hands on Stiles’ waist.

 

Their faces are mere inches apart, breathing the same air, the same heavy pants as Stiles rocks back onto Derek’s cock. With each buck up, Stiles’ cock rubs against Derek’s stomach, through the patch of coarse hair that Derek’s since given up grooming — but Stiles loves it. 

 

“I’m going to come,” Derek interrupts their laboured breathing, nipping at Stiles’ jaw.

 

“Come in me,” Stiles urges. “We haven’t done that in forever.”

 

Derek likes the idea, groans as he plants his feet and holds Stiles where he wants him as he bucks up into Stiles a few times, becoming erratic, when he finally brings Stiles down on his cock with one last final shove, freezes and comes. 

 

Stiles smiles, placing a kiss on the tip of Derek’s nose before he leans back a little so that he can wrap his own hand around his cock and gives it the last few strokes — shivering at the feeling of Derek running his hands down Stiles’ back — before he comes, splattering on Derek’s stomach.

 

“Mmm,” Stiles slurs once he’s milked his cock of the last drops of come. He brings his hands to Derek’s stomach, smearing it around the chubby bulge of Derek’s lower abdomen. 

 

“Should I be concerned that you apparently have some weird fascination with my stomach?” Derek asks stilling Stiles’ hand on his stomach.

 

“No,” Stiles shrugs with a sheepish grin. “I just have a Derek Stilinski-Hale thing.”

 

“That I can deal with,” Derek chuckles, lifting Stiles up gingerly, his soft cock slipping out. 

 

Unfortunately once they’ve cleaned up they can’t get comfortable and cuddle in bed because they have to check on James and Zoe or otherwise the two teenagers will get themselves into trouble and having to pick them up at the police station once in their life was bad enough. 

 

“You check on Zoe I check on James?” Stiles asks as they slip on their jeans and shirts and head out of their hotel room towards the teenagers’ separate rooms. 

 

Derek nods his head, walking to the left as they exit their room, while Stiles heads to the left. Stiles and Derek’s room are right in the middle so that Derek can listen out if either of the teenagers get any smart ideas during the middle of the night. Not that it stops Stiles from threatening James anyway. 

 

“Don’t make we have to put tape across your door,” Stiles warns standing in the doorway of James’ room. James is sprawled out onto of his bed, phone in hand, texting away — completely ignoring his dad. 

 

“How is that even supposed to work?”

 

“Well how do you expect to get the tape _back_ on once you try and sneak back in your room?” Stiles asks raising an eyebrow.

 

“Oh good point,” James tilts his head to the side, considering it. 

 

“I don’t think any magic will help you either,” Stiles warns. 

 

“Relax dad, I’ll stay in my room. God I hope pops isn’t growling at Zoe.”

 

“To be fair,” Stiles chuckles. “I think pops is more scared of Zoe than she is of him” 

 

Stiles says goodnight with one last warning for James to stay in his room before he’s walking back towards his and Derek’s room, meeting Derek in the hallway. Derek just shakes his head sighing, meaning Zoe snarked it up to the max just because she likes to push Derek and Stiles’ buttons. 

 

“Teenagers,” Derek sighs, falling in to bed for the night. 

 

“Lets see if they actually stay in their rooms,” Stiles chuckles. 

 

Derek just groans burrowing down in the bed. 

 

“I mean there’s only so many times you can give them the safe sex talk and hand out condoms right?”

 

“I do _not_ want to become a grandparent anytime soon,” Derek growls. 

 

It’s not like Derek and Stiles don’t know their two children are having sex with their respective partners, perks (or downfall in Derek’s opinion) of having a werewolf parent kind of means they know when sex is happening. It makes for awkward encounters. 

 

Stiles sighs, snuggling in closer to Derek, throwing an arm around his stomach. Stiles rests his head against Derek’s chest, running his fingers through Derek’s chest hair.

 

“You do realise Zoe probably gave Nicholas another baggy of those herbs to get drunk,” Stiles says.

 

“I know,” Derek huffs. “I at least had to pretend to have a problem with it and take the baggy.”

 

“Aww Derek trying to be the big bad Alpha of our family,” Stiles chuckles.

 

“It’s not like we don’t know they’ve had alcohol before anyway.” 

 

“God I miss toddlers, I never thought I’d say that,” Stiles murmurs against Derek’s chest. 

 

They both soon doze off after a busy day of moving their eldest teenager to another state, actually having time to have sex, and making sure their second teenager doesn’t try and do the hanky-panky with his girlfriend. Derek wakes up just after midnight from a text.

 

**From: Nicholas**

 

Thanks for helping out today. Gonna miss you and dad. Love u. 

 

Derek smiles, sending a text back before he dozes back off.

 

Nicholas may try and act like the tough teenager that he is, the macho man, but he still loves his family and, Derek and Stiles know as much as they’re going to miss Nicholas — Nicholas is going to miss them just as much. But if Derek knows his children, he knows James will apply to the same university (and by extension Zoe) so they can all go to school together.

 

That’s what pack is, after all. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://foughtthewolvesofpatience.tumblr.com/)


	8. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas spent at the Stilinski-Hale household, with their two grown children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, am I ever sorry for not updating this in the longest time ever. I've just been eh about writing, and Teen Wolf in general because I'm definitely more in the fandom love, than the show love anymore. Which sucks, because I loved the show (I'll still totally watch the new season anyway).
> 
> Also, I've put this as having 10 chapters now - because the way I see it, I'll have about two more stories that will hopefully get written a lot quicker than this time around, and be done with this particular story. I'd hate to drag it on with stories that just don't seem to mesh with this verse.

“I’ve got a present for you,” Stiles sing songs, carrying a plain brown box into the kitchen.

“I should hope so, it’s nearly Christmas,” Derek points out, grabbing a beer from the fridge, it’s finally the weekend and they’re both just looking forward to relaxing.

Christmas is in a week, and the house is decorated to the nines. The fact that it’s only Derek and Stiles in the house most of the time anymore, doesn’t stop the fact that Stiles loves to decorate for Christmas. As in going overboard, creating a mini-village covered in snow in front of the fireplace, the Christmas tree with too many decorations that threaten to topple over the Christmas tree, with an honest to god train zooming around the tree in circles. Don’t get Derek started on the Christmas lights on the outside of the house that he always gets roped into doing.

The boys and their respective partners aren’t coming until the following week, a few days before Christmas, now that they’re both graduated from university and have honest to god jobs, with benefits and everything. To say that Stiles and Derek didn’t cry at both of their graduations, and then when they’d been offered jobs would be an understatement.

“No,” Stiles rolls his eyes, swiping the beer from Derek’s hand, and handing him the box instead. “I meant I got a present for you, for now. Open it.”

Derek looks at the brown box, standard for most things being delivered, with Stiles’ name and their address. He suspects by the lack of return address that he knows exactly what’s in the box — well not exactly, but he has a sneaking suspicion.

Derek lets his claws pop out, so that he can swipe through the tape keeping the box closed (and you don’t know how useful those claws are come Christmas time, when the kids were younger and wanted to open all their toys straight away. Those stupid little plastic clips that used to keep toys in their box were such a bitch to cut open, even with scissors) and peers at the contents inside.

His cheeks flush like he’s an honest to god virgin and not a man who has been having sex, and regular sex at that, for over 20 years. He peeks up at Stiles, who is grinning and sipping at the beer.

“What do you think?” Stiles asks eagerly.

Derek picks up the packaged box, tossing the outer box on the counter and turns it over to read the description.

“It’s a sex toy,” Derek points out, rather obviously.

To be more specific, it’s an inflatable vibrating butt plug. They’ve had vibrators before, they’ve had butt plugs before, but they’ve never had an inflatable vibrating butt plug — it actually looks quite interesting. It doesn’t look like a sexy sex toy, it’s not pretty and sleek like some of the other toys they’ve had over the years, in fact it’s just plain black, latex, with a little control attached to it, along with a little pump. It may not be pretty, but it certainly looks like it’ll be a good time.

“You bought me a sex toy for Christmas?” Derek smiles, lopsided.

“No, I bought you a sex toy before Christmas. It’s not exactly a family friendly present to open on Christmas morning now is it?” Stiles asks, finally settling the beer bottle on the counter, and tugging on Derek’s belt to bring him closer. Stiles leans in, crushing the box against Derek’s chest, to run his mouth along Derek’s jaw. “Wanna test it out?”

“Yes,” Derek doesn’t even have to think twice about that.

It’s Friday night, they have the weekend before them, with neither of them having any work to do over the Christmas holidays, and most importantly no one else is in the house. It’s the perfect time.

They don’t fly up the stairs like they used to when they were younger, but they get up the stairs quick enough, and into the bedroom, stripping off their clothes once they’re in the bedroom, the door shut (they may be alone in the house, but some habits die hard).

Derek rips open the box and gets the vibrating butt plug out of the box, going to clean it, while Stiles grabs the lube from the bedside table, ever the efficient team. Derek ponders the plug for a few seconds as he walks back into the bedroom, using the pump to pump up the plug, watching it expand, before releasing it, so that it goes back to its original size.

“Looks good doesn’t it?” Stiles asks, standing at the foot of the bed, completely naked, and holding a bottle of lube. His cock is half hard, excited about the prospect of using the toy on Derek.

Derek doesn’t even bother looking at the toy, instead looks Stiles up and down, clearly still enamoured by his mate’s body, even after all these years. “Sure does,” Derek answers, and he knows Stiles knows that Derek is talking about Stiles, and not the toy.

“Flatterer,” Stiles rolls his eyes, taking the toy from Derek. “I’m an already assured lay, remember?”

“So,” Derek shrugs, leaning in to kiss Stiles, tongue and everything, before he’s pulling away and settling on the bed on his back, bunching the pillows beneath his head so he’s comfortable. Stiles grabs some extra pillows to put under Derek’s hips to make it more easier, and comfortable.

Derek doesn’t miss the way Stiles’ eyes light up, when Derek plants both his feet on the bed, spread apart, so that Stiles can crawl in-between Derek’s legs. Derek knows the feeling, he loves that moment when he crawls in-between Stiles’ legs, ready to finger him, rim him, fuck him. It’s just so carnal, everything open between the two of them, more than just sex.

While Derek’s busy reminiscing about all the times he’s been between Stiles’ legs, he startles realising that Stiles already has a finger lubed up, circling Derek’s hole, before slowing pushing in. It’s been over two weeks since Derek has bottomed, but he’s more than used to the stretch at this point in his life, that he lets his eyes close, breathing in, and then out. Before he knows it, Stiles has worked up to two, and then three fingers — all while purposely avoiding Derek’s prostate, much to his frustration — before Stiles is withdrawing his fingers, and lubing up the toy.

Derek fists his cock a few times, watching as Stiles prepares the toy, wondering how it’s going to feel inside of him.

“Ready?” Stiles asks, scooting up closer to Derek’s body, pressing a kiss onto the side of Derek’s knee as he lines up the toy.

Stiles waits for Derek to nod, before he’s slowing sliding the plug in. Going in, the toy isn’t any wider than Stiles’ cock, so it’s nothing unbearable or something Derek’s not accustomed to, and so Stiles can easily slide the toy up until the hilt, without a problem. Once the toy is fully in, and Derek knows there’s no discomfort, he takes his hand off of his cock, not wanting this to end up too quickly.

Stiles takes his time looking at the hilt of the toy nestled between Derek’s cheeks, even tenderly running his finger around the ring of the toy, making Derek twitch as Stiles’ finger simultaneously traces the ring of Derek’s hole.

Then Stiles, the little shit that he is, sits back on his haunches and tilts his head to the side, a smirk on his face. Derek knows that look, knows he’s in for it — in the best, most frustrating way possible. He’s both excited and nervous.  
“What should I use first, the inflatable part, of the vibrator?” Stiles asks, tapping his non-lubed, non-sticky finger against his chin, as if he’s really wondering — and hasn’t already come to a decision. “Any requests?”

Derek just grunts, letting his hips twitch down, as if the plug can get any deeper in him, when he knows it can’t. It’s not yet hitting against his prostate, and all it’s really doing is keeping him open, and wanting. Derek also knows that whatever he says, Stiles will do what he wants anyway, so he firmly keeps his mouth shut, not letting any words spill out, and instead just lets out little grunts.

Stiles can’t help but grin at that, before his hand finally makes it’s way between Derek’s legs again, and from Derek’s angle, he can’t tell whether Stiles is going for the switch to turn on the vibrator, or the pump.

He soon gets his answer, when there’s a little click, and the vibrator buzzes to life inside of him. It’s a relatively low buzz, Derek knows it must be the lowest setting, but it still causes his hips to thrust up, a low groan escaping past his lips. He feels the buzz inside of him, still not hitting against his prostate, but it’s still easily working him up into a small frenzy, that his hand tries to make it’s way towards his cock, before Stiles grabs his wrist and moves it away.

“Let me,” Stiles says, before he’s leaning over and turns up the vibrator to the next level, while at the same time running his tongue up the length of Derek’s cock from his balls to the head. Stiles finally get his hands around the base of Derek’s cock, and starts to suck on the head, running his tongue on the underside. Stiles keeps his eyes open, and focused on Derek who’s also watching him, groaning and trying to thrust his cock up, further into Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles hums his delight, and manages to turn on the vibrator to the highest setting while lowering his mouth all the way down Derek’s cock, relishing in the way that Derek can’t keep his shout down, his hands flying to Stiles’ hair and holding on for dear life.

Derek knows that Stiles doesn’t mind his hands in Stiles’ hair, hell Stiles normally encourages it, loves when Derek tugs at Stiles’ hair, or pushes Stiles’ head down farther on his cock. Right now though, Derek doesn’t know whether to fuck up into Stiles’ mouth — even though Stiles practically already has all of Derek’s cock in his mouth — or whether he should push his hips down, and nudge the vibrator against his prostate.

He’s stuck floating between the sensation of wanting to fuck up, and fuck down at the same time, all while tugging and grabbing at Stiles’ hair, even though Stiles seems to be paying no mind to Derek. Well, Stiles does have Derek’s cock in his mouth, but Stiles is more then happy right now to be doing things at his own pace.

“Stiles,” Derek groans, cursing when Stiles lifts his mouth off of Derek’s cock, a thin line of spit still connecting them, before Stiles is lowering his head and sucking one of Derek’s balls into his mouth. Stiles keeps his one hand around Derek’s cock, at the base, not jerking him off, but still giving him a little contact.

“Stiles,” Derek repeats, as Stiles sucks Derek’s other ball into his mouth. Derek doesn’t really know what he’s asking for, but he can’t help himself from saying Stiles’ name, it falls so easily from his lips outside the bedroom, and especially in the bedroom.

When Stiles finally settles back on his haunches, lips nice and red, his cheeks flushed, and it’s the most perfect sight to Derek. Though Derek knows he must not look any better, he can already feel the sweat along his temples, in the dip of his collarbone, and he knows he must look just as wrecked as Stiles, if not, more.

“Now this is a sight to behold,” Stiles says breathlessly, his eyes roaming from Derek’s face down his body, to in between his legs. Stiles says it as if it really is the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen. Not like they hadn’t taken a trip to the Grand Canyon and seen one of the actual Seven Natural Wonders of the World years ago when the boys were still teenagers.

“Shut up,” Derek slurs, turning his head to the side to hide the fact that he’s embarrassed.

Stiles just chuckles, like he’s used to Derek getting all embarrassed and red-faced when Stiles still compliments him. He runs his hand up and down Derek’s calf, letting Derek rut down on the vibrating plug, letting Derek get lost in his own little world.

Once Stiles knows Derek is lost in his own mind, he lets his hand wander back to the toy, he turns the setting down on the vibrator, and then takes hold of the pump, and pumps it once, watching Derek’s face. He doesn’t miss the way Derek’s eyes fly open, his head whipping so that he can look at Stiles, startled. Derek’s mouth opens, but no sounds comes out.

“Did you feel that?” Stiles asks amazed. He runs his finger around the base of the toy again, in awe that the toy can expand inside of him. This is a completely new toy for them, they’ve never tried one like this, so it’s complete experimentation.

“Jesus yes,” Derek breathes, his right leg twitching a little. “More.”

And who is Stiles to deny his husband?

Stiles presses the pump again, and can’t help but watch Derek’s face. He lets Derek settle before he presses the pump two more times, and then Derek fucking whines, and fuck if that isn’t the hottest thing ever. Stiles grabs a hold of his forgotten cock, so focused on Derek’s pleasure, and gives it a few tugs, using the pre come as a little extra lubrication.

“What does it feel like?” Stiles asks, clearly mesmerised.

Derek blinks his eyes open, pupils so dilated and turned on, opening his mouth to answer. “I can feel it expanding inside of me, pushing right up against my prostate,” Derek croaks out.

“Mm, continuous pressure against your prostate?” Stiles asks, now running his hands up and down Derek’s thighs. Though Derek hardly feels that, not with the toy inside of him.

Derek nods his head, and then arches off of the bed, head tilted back as far as possible when Stiles switches the vibrator onto the highest setting.

“Fuck,” Derek grinds out, his left leg kicking out and falling onto the bed.

“Jesus,” Stiles moans, turned on by his husbands reaction, his hand flying to Derek’s cock before Derek gets a hold of it himself. Stiles wants to be the one in control of the toy, in control of stroking Derek’s cock.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Derek cries out, repeating himself over and over again.

Stiles knows it’s the good kind of cursing, if Derek didn’t like it, he would speak up straight away. Stiles just lets his eyes flit between stroking Derek’s cock, and Derek’s face, deciding which he wants to watch more. Does he want to see Derek spurt come all over Stiles’ hand and onto Derek’s stomach, or does he want to watch Derek’s face as he comes — it’s a tough choice, and both are equally appealing.

In the end, the decision is made for Stiles when Derek almost bows straight off of the bed, groaning so loud as Stiles strokes him through his orgasm. Stiles watches as the come spurts out of Derek’s cock, dribbling down Stiles’ hand, some splattering on Derek’s lower stomach, making a mess. Stiles strokes Derek a few more times after he’s done coming — like he knows Derek likes — before he’s mindful of the toy still buzzing away inside of Derek. He moves his hand to switch off the vibrator before it causes more discomfort than pleasure for Derek, and presses the pump so that it releases back to its normal size so that it’s not longer pushing against Derek’s prostate.

“That’s it,” Stiles murmurs as Derek whines. Stiles shushes him, as he slides the toy slowly out of Derek, Derek’s legs still twitching from feeling the plug being pulled out of him.

Derek’s still panting, trying to catch his breath after his orgasm, and Stiles clambers on top of Derek’s legs, settling himself just shy of Derek’s cock, as he starts to stroke his own cock, not that far off from his own orgasm.

Derek finally blinks his eyes open, catching Stiles’ eyes, Derek’s hands settling on Stiles’ thighs, his thumbs rubbing little circles, and it’s enough for Stiles’ breath to hitch and after a few more strokes, Stiles is coming all over Derek, mixing their come all over Derek’s lower stomach, making a complete mess.

“Jesus Christ,” Stiles says a few minutes later, flopping down beside Derek on the bed.

Derek stretches his arm out, so that Stiles can move in closer and cuddle to Derek’s side, Stiles throwing a leg over Derek’s own legs.

“I don’t think you should say that so close to Christmas,” Derek remarks, turning his head so he mouths the words into the top of Stiles’ head.

Stiles huffs, pinching Derek’s nipple, before he starts to doze off.

They’re both still a mess, covered in sweat, and Derek covered in both his and Stiles’ come, but it’s a Friday night, so neither of them are too bothered about getting up and cleaning off. Tomorrow is Saturday, and they have absolutely nothing to do, and they can wake up at their own leisurely place, hop in the shower and get clean. It’s not like a lot of the other times they have sex, when they have to clean off straight away because they have work the next morning, or they had kids in the house and really didn’t want to have to deal with any awkwardness.

Oh the joys of Christmas holidays.

**

The kids roll into town a few days later. Both Nicholas and James live in San Francisco, which isn’t all that far away from Beacon Hills but Stiles and Derek still don’t get to see their sons nearly as much as they’d like to.

Nicholas gets their first with his boyfriend in tow. Nicholas isn’t dating the same guy that he used to date in high school and the early years of university, distance making it too hard at the time, and they broke up. Nicholas had thought that, that was the end for him, he’d never fall in love again. Lo and behold, a few years later, he’d meet a lovely man named Miles — who looked a lot like that guy Michael B. Jordan from that show Parenthood that Stiles used to love to watch, and made Derek (grudgingly) watch. Miles proved to be the most sweetest guy Stiles and Derek had ever met, and he and Nicholas got along so well, and were clearly in love with each other, and even moved in together a year after dating.

Derek ushers Nicholas and Miles into Nicholas’ old bedroom, that is still decorated exactly as he left it in high school, which is always a source of embarrassment to Nicholas — and that’s why Stiles keeps it exactly the way it is.

James shows up a few hours later, Zoe attached to his side. Even after all these years, high school, university, getting real jobs, James and Zoe have stuck it out together. They’ve been together for longer than anyone can even fathom, and they’re still in love with each other as they were in high school and it’s so sickeningly cute.

Papa Stilinski is the last one to show up for the Christmas festivities. Even though he lives less than a ten minute drive from the Stilinski-Hale household, it’s always tradition for him to sleepover on Christmas Eve so that he’s here first thing in the morning on Christmas Day. Laura is spending time with her husband’s family on Christmas, before making their way to the Stilinski-Hale household for boxing day, as are the rest of the pack. They always alternate every year between whose house they’ll spend boxing day at, even though everyone always ends up helping cook dinner, so that no one person gets stuck doing it.

“You look like you got fat,” Zoe snips playfully at Nicholas as she sprawls out on the sofa all over him, putting her feet on Miles. Miles, the poor, lovely man that he is, and perfectly human, had been told about the family, and werewolves and witches, when it became serious between him and Nicholas — and while he didn’t believe any of it in the beginning, he eventually came around, and now is perfectly used to being sniffed at, and clambered on.

“You look like you got old,” Nicholas retorts, pretending to look for wrinkles around Zoe’s eyes. She faux gasps, before smacking Nicholas lightly on the face.

“You look lovely as ever,” Miles reassures Zoe, smiling his pearly white smile.

“And I totally like you more than I like Nicholas,” Zoe affirms, even as she nuzzles into Nicholas.

“Don’t be mean to my girlfriend,” James declares, as he plops down on the couch opposite his brother. He throws a marshmallow at them, but Nicholas is quick enough to catch it in his mouth, so it’s really not all that effective.

“Children,” Stiles sighs, as he settles plates of munchies on the coffee table between the group. His kids may be grown ups now, but they’re still children in Stiles’ eyes, especially when they’re at home and resort back to being 10 year olds sniping at each other ever 5 minutes. Stiles sits down next to James, bringing him into a cuddle/hug.

Papa Stilinski just shakes his head, snickering at the group, as he sits on one of the La-Z-Boy chairs between the two couches. He really is getting too old for this.

“Right, what drinks can I get everyone?” Derek calls from the kitchen.

“Beer,” says five voices simultaneously — Nicholas, Miles, James, Stiles, and Papa Stilinski.

“Just a water please,” Zoe says, sitting up to grab a cheese puff from the munchies on the table, before settling herself between Nicholas and Miles.

Nicholas snorts, looking at Zoe incredulously. Zoe has always been able to outdrink both Nicholas and James, even when they had their special brew that got them drunk, she was the champion of fucking drinking. “What, are you pregnant or something?” Nicholas asks.

The way Zoe freezes, and the way James freezes beside Stiles is answer enough.

“What?” Derek asks, rushing over to the group, at the same time that Stiles screeches “what?”

“Um merry Christmas?” Zoe asks, smiling, looking from James, to Stiles, to Derek.

“I’m going to be a grandparent?” Stiles screeches jumping up from his seat, looking between James and Zoe, not sure who to rush to first. He decides on Zoe, almost tripping over his own two feet, and the table, as he makes his way to Zoe, scooping her into a big hug.

“Careful, the baby!” Derek reminds Stiles, before he’s rushing over and ignoring his own statement as he brings both Stiles and Zoe into a hug.

“Um, hello, I’m the one that knocked her up, shouldn’t I be getting hugs too?” James asks.

Papa Stilinski gets up, and brings James into a bear hug, ruffling his hair. “Jesus, I’m going to be a great-grandpa.”

After that it’s a big round of hugs between everyone, everyone congratulating Zoe and James.

Zoe is still early on in her pregnancy that it was still too early for any of the werewolves (Derek) to even realise that she was pregnant, but she assures them that she doesn’t mind, and was more than happy to tell them, they are her family after all.

Stiles gushes over whether it’s going to be a girl or a boy, and he still can’t believe that he’s going to be a grandpa. He goes on about how he thinks he’s still too young to even be a grandpa, but fuck if he isn’t excited.

Derek says he thinks it’s going to be a girl, and they could definitely use a little girl in the family. But Derek knows he’ll dote on his grandchild, no matter the sex.

Papa Stilinski says that he’s just excited at the prospect of a great-grandchild, and as long as its healthy and happy, he’s happy.

Nicholas almost passes out after the excitement, even though he’s going to be an uncle and not the father, he goes on about the responsibility, and he doesn’t know how to take care of a child!

Miles reassures Nicholas, reminds him that Miles has a big family, and knows all about being around babies, and Nicholas will learn that soon enough when he meets his little niece or nephew a few months down the road.

Zoe just wants to know if she’s going to have a little werewolf witch baby, and if that mix is even possible? Because that would be fucking badass.

James is just excited at the thought of being a father, and can’t stop his loving stares at Zoe, like she’s the most precious thing in the world.

After their initial shock, and then celebration, they get on with the rest of the Christmas Eve festivities. Derek finally gets those beers, and a water for Zoe, and then they proceed to open their Christmas stockings late in the evening, as is their tradition.

Ever since Nicholas and James were little “Santa” never filled their Christmas stockings, instead Derek and Stiles would be a tease and hang their stockings over the fireplace, and fill their stockings up slowly, leading up to Christmas and it would be pure torture for the boys, wanting to know what goodies are in there. Then, on Christmas Eve, they’d all settle around the Christmas tree and get to open their stockings. The tradition just happened to carry on, even all these years later.

It’s always just silly, little practical things in their stockings now that they’re all older, no little toys. More like stuff they need on a day to day basis, deodorant, a new toothbrush, socks, boxers, a Starbucks gift card, but it’s all stuff everyone needs, and it’s clearly a sign that you’re an adult when you’re excited to get this stuff in your Christmas stocking.

After stockings are opened, everyone says good night, and Stiles and Derek give Zoe’s stomach one last look, a small smile on their face, before everyone retreats to their respective bedrooms.

**

The joy of not having toddlers anymore (if even for a few more months) is that no one has to wake up at the ass crack of dawn on Christmas morning to open presents. Instead everyone wakes up at a reasonable time, to the smell of Christmas morning breakfast of french toast in the slow cooker.

Derek puts the turkey in the oven, and then after breakfast and coffee (decaf for Zoe) everyone settles around the Christmas tree to hand out presents. Derek and Stiles exchange presents, giving a knowing look — clearly both thinking it’s a good thing Stiles didn’t give Derek the sex toy as an actual Christmas present.

“If I had known you were pregnant I would have started getting you baby stuff already,” Stiles frets.

“We don’t even know if we’re having a boy or girl yet dad,” James points out.

“Trust me, you’d be happy to even get diapers as a present, the amount babies go through,” Derek points out.

“Gross,” James wrinkles his nose.

“Says the father to be,” Papa Stilinski snorts.

“And you have another thing coming if you think I’m going to be the one changing all the diapers,” Zoe says crossly. Though lets be real, James can’t say no to Zoe anyway.

“‘Atta girl,” Miles grins, fist bumping Zoe.

**

Soon, all the presents are open, and there’s a mess of wrapping paper strewn about the room, and everyone is settling down for a little rest before the turkey and all the trimmings are ready, when Miles pipes up.

“Oh, I almost forgot, I have another present for you Nick.”

“Oh?” Nicholas asks, from where he’s sitting, arm tucked around Zoe.

In the next second, Miles is standing up, and then kneeling down in front of Nicholas. Zoe’s eyes widen so hugely, that she quickly ducks out from under Nicholas’ arm and scoots over a little.

“Oh my God!” Stiles screeches.

“Shhh!” Derek shushes Stiles, swatting at his arm.

Nicholas doesn’t seem to realise any of what’s going around him, his eyes wide and staring at Miles, as Miles pulls out a small box from the pockets of his sleep pants.

“Nicholas, we’ve been together for over two and a half years, I’ve managed to put up with your crazy family -”

Stiles squeaks, and this time Papa Stilinski tells him to shush.

“- and you’ve most certainly put up with my crazy ass family — for which you definitely deserve an award — and you and I both know that I love you, and have been in love with you for a very long time now, and I know the feelings are mutual. So, I know that I would love nothing more than to become your husband, and you mine, and make this completely official and everlasting. So, Nicholas Scott Stilinski-Hale will you do me the honour of becoming Nicholas Scott Stilinski-Hale-Reid?” Miles opens the box to reveal a shiny platinum ring.

A bubble of laughter escapes Nicholas as he leans forward, grabbing Miles’ face in-between his two hands. “We’re going to need to rethink the name,” and then he leans forward and kisses Miles. Everyone hears the mumbled yes as Nicholas keeps pressing kisses to Miles’ lips.

They break apart, and Miles slips the ring on Nicholas’ finger. “I was thinking we could engrave it once we actually get married, since I doubted you wanted an actual engagement ring.”

“You know me so well,” Nicholas grins, pressing one last kiss to Miles’ lips.

“Oh my God!” Stiles screeches jumping out his seat.

Zoe whoops and claps her hands together clearly delighted.

“Welcome officially to this crazy ass family, no backing out now,” James snorts, although he’s grinning.

“Welcome to the family son,” Papa Stilinski says, beaming.

Before Derek can even open his mouth to give his congratulations, Stiles cuts in.

“Not only am I getting a grandchild in a few months, now I’m also getting a son! Best Christmas ever!” and then he’s pulling Miles into a hug, dragging Nicholas into the hug.

They’ve barely got a minute to breath before Derek is grinning and welcoming Miles to the family, while simultaneously apologising, and much like the previous night it takes a while to get through all the congratulations and screeching.

After that, Christmas seems to whiz by in a blur, Christmas dinner is served and there’s more gushing about baby showers and wedding dates, and Zoe saying she doesn’t want to be fat for Nicholas and Miles’ wedding, she wants to look dope. Nicholas says he wants a small, low-key wedding, whereas Stiles says they should totally have a big wedding, and Derek sides with Nicholas. Miles just grins around the table, like he’s the luckiest man alive to be joining this family.

“Just think, next Christmas you two may already be married, and we’ll have a little baby,” Derek remarks, biting a piece of the delicious turkey.

“You mean a baby we’re all going to spoil,” Papa Stilinski remarks, looking at James and Nicholas. “I spoiled you two growing up, and I’m sure as hell going to spoil my great-grandchild.”

“Me too!” Stiles pipes in.

“Lets be real, pops was always the one that was a pushover, this baby is going to have pops wrapped around their little finger the second they’re born,” James pipes up, pointedly looking at Derek.

Derek’s smart enough to know not to deny it.

**

Later that night, Stiles and Derek are getting ready for bed, exhausted from such an emotional, yet perfectly exhausting day.

“I can’t believe in the span of 24 hours, we’ve learned we’re going to be grandparents, and have a new son added to the family,” Stiles says getting under the covers to stay nice and cosy.

“I’d definitely say this is the best Christmas ever,” Derek says, as he gets under the covers as well, pulling Stiles closer to him.

“Is it cheesy to say that I remember just like it was yesterday when Nicholas and James were born, and it seems weird that they’re old enough to have their own babies?”

Derek snorts, pressing a kiss onto the top of Stiles’ head. “No, I definitely feel the same way. It just means we’re getting old.”  
  
“Well, you’re getting older, since you’re older than me,” Stiles points out.

“Because that’s what we’re focusing on here,” Derek huffs, even as he pulls Stiles closer to him, wanting to cuddle.

Stiles chuckles, presses a kiss to Derek’s bare chest. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas Stiles.”

**

Tomorrow they’re going to have to go through the whole ordeal of telling everyone that Zoe and James are expecting, and Nicholas and Miles are getting married when Laura and the rest of the pack get here. Which means there’s going to be even more celebrations because there’s nothing more the pack loves than when there’s a new addition to the family, and now there are going to be two.

Which means everyone is just going to look forward to next Christmas, and all the holidays in-between where the whole family and pack make time to get together, because even if everyone has their own lives and things to deal with, there’s nothing like spending time with the family during the holidays and birthdays.

There really is something magical about Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm totally not like a romantic so the idea of getting proposed to in front of a group of people terrifies me, and even more the thought of someone proposing to be on any kind of holiday or my birthday is just a big no-no for me... yet in this story I thought it was cute, go figure.
> 
> [tumblr](http://foughtthewolvesofpatience.tumblr.com/)


End file.
